The power of Five!
by Kayknepps 25
Summary: Takes place during the time Wuya turned to flesh and Raimundo turned to the Heylin side, and continues from there in a new take on the show. This features my OC Maya and the other monks on their journey to full fledged dragons. I own nothing but my OC and plenty of new Sheng Gong Wu. Its back and better then ever!
1. A new Girl

Chapter 1

A new girl?

'How could this be happening?' The petite Japanese girl, and the dragon of fire in training, thought to herself, A fellow Xiaolin Dragon in training had moved to the dark side. It was uncomprehendable. He had a right to be upset but Raimundo had taken it to far, he was on the side of evil, and soon they would have to face him and the Heylin witch Wuya. Even with three of the dragons in training they were all doomed, they needed help.

"Hey Kimiko we must present our focus." The cheese ball for a head Xiaolin dragon of the water in training said to her. Kimiko face palmed, did he really just mix up that phrase?

"Omi I believe you mean Focus on the present." A boy with a heavy Texas accent said looking up from the wood he was carving into a replica of himself. He was Clay, the oldest of the monks by a year or two and the dragon of the Earth in training. He looked older than he was actually. Omi who was the shortest and the cheese ball, called that because of his large yellow round head, tilted his head slightly.

"Same Difference." He said crossing his small arms. "Anyway my fellow monks we must train for the fight against….." Omi was cut off as someone was seen entering the temple gates. Upon closer inspection it was a girl of about 15 who had a scar over her left eye. That's all they made out before the girl collapsed upon entering the gate obviously injured and exhausted.


	2. A new Ally

Chapter 2

A new ally.

Maya's point of view within dream…..

"You'll never escape from me child!" A large green scaly lizard/ dragon said chasing Maya who was doing her best to run away. Before she knew it she was on the ground, pinned by the lizard/ dragon. The claws were mere feet away from her face.

"No one ever escapes Chase Young, especially my students. Alive at least." The infamous Chase Young said slashing at Maya who closes her eyes waiting for it to come after struggling for mere seconds…..

Normal point of view…..

Maya jolts awake after her dream showed her the time Chase Young managed to blind her in her left eye, and the time she barely escaped and started searching for the Xiaolin Temple. Chase had told her about it when she was 5, that was when he took her in forcefully as an apprentice. She planned her escape after she was told she would drink the Lao Mang Lo Soup when she turned 16, which was a mere month ago. She then spotted the three Dragons in Training around her with worried yet slightly puzzled looks.

"Hey there Lil' Missy you passed out by the gate so we took you in the temple, Are you okay?" Clay asked as Maya sat up. She was on a mat the monks would use as beds, Around her were pictures of soccer players and magazines with girly models in them. She mentally scoffed at them.

"Yes thank you very Much for helping me," Maya said and sighed with relief, she was in the right place alright, "My names Maya."

"My names Clay pleasure to meet you." Clay said tipping his cowboy hat.

"I'm Kimiko." Kimiko said looking up from her Goo Zombies 3 video game.

"I'm Omi, It must be such a pleasure to meet me." Omi said smiling smugly.

"Sure Omi," She rolled her eyes , "it's a pleasure to meet all of you. I've been trying to find the temple for a month." she said and do to everyone's suddenly changed expression knew she had some explaining to do.

"So you have electric powers your saying and were trained by a true master in Martial Arts?" Omi said as Kimiko nudged him knowing he would probably say something sexist next, luckily he got the message.

"Correct." Maya replied happy no one inquired on how she had gotten her scar. She had just told them about her travels and escape from her master while tweaking some details. After all why would she say she was trained by Chase Young, the immortal warrior that turned evil because of some soup made with dragon. They probably wouldn't believe her anyway.

"So maybe we could talk Master Fung into allowing you to stay and train here, Maya. Since you posses powers and have no where else to go." Kimiko said putting her game away. Omi and Clay nodded in a agreement and looked at Maya for an answer. Maya smiles and nods accepting the offer just as thunder rings outside, and evil cackling is heard coming towards the temple.

(AN: A little bit of a cliffy here I think, Wuya's coming and were about to see Maya's real battle skills at this point, lets hope its enough.)


	3. Fighting off the first wave

Chapter 3

Fighting off the first wave.

Maya and the other monks ran outside to find a Heylin witch standing there and grinning maliciously. "Hello monks hand over you Shang Gong Wu and your destruction will be quick and painless." Wuya said summoning many rock golems.

"We'll never surrender to you, prepare for a most Humiliating defeat!" Omi said stepping forward with Clay and Kimiko.

"You wanna join in Maya? We can use a hand." Kimiko asked as Maya nodded and took out a stick. Quickly with the push of a button it grows into a full fledged staff with a yellow crystal on the top. The kids then proceeded to charge at Wuya's army.

"Lightning!" Maya said calling upon her element as the others used their elemental powers as well. She was breaking through rock monsters with her staff and the path to Wuya was opening. Wuya noticed her and quickly hit her with a green energy blast. Getting up she saw Wuya start to charge her. "Oh no you don't! Repulse the monkey!" She said mentally slapped herself for calling out that attack, although it was effective it might give away who she had trained under." Wuya was sent flying back a few feet away. Maya sighed in relief as Wuya looked at her shocked.

"How do you know repulse the monkey? Only one person could have possibly taught you it." Wuya came to a quick realization then and grinned again Maliciously. "No matter, I'll take my leave for now, but I'll be back for the wu." The heylin witch then disappeared in a cloud of smoke along with the remaining rock golems.

"Good job everybody." Maya said stiffening a smile, the energy blast Wuya hit her with hurt bad. She could tell the other monks needed recovery time as well as each was panting.

"Not to bad yourself Maya." Kimiko said as the small group reentered the temple to form a plan, they would have to assault Wuya's palace which would be easier said then done.


	4. A plan to save Raimundo!

Chapter 4

A plan to save Raimundo.

"Alright so were going to find this Raimundo guy and try to talk to him before we take on Wuya right." Maya said as The three monks nodded.

"Yes that is the plan " Omi replied.

"Then lets get going kiddies." A small green dragon said slithering over, making Maya jump up to her feat, getting many puzzled looks from everyone.

"Am really that fearsome?" Dojo asked as Maya shook her head, truth is she was afraid of reptiles because the impression Chase's reptilian form gave her, but this one Dojo seemed nice and plus the monks trusted him.

"Sorry just wasn't expecting a dragon I guess." Maya said stiffening a smile out.

"Alrighty then every one get ready to board the Dojo express." Dojo said as he went outside and supersized to about 40 feet in length.

"Okay that's really cool." Maya said as her, Omi, Kimiko, and Clay boarded Dojo and headed for Wuya's Palace.

(Meanwhile at the palace)

"I can't believe I got myself into this, this is terrible." Raimundo said pacing around his room. Now he would be forced to stay on the Heylin side, Wuya made him sign over his freedom to her. She must have known he wanted to right his wrongs once she had attacked the Xiaolin temple.

"Rai! Over here!" Kimiko called to the Brazilian dragon of the wind in training. "Are you done being evil yet?"

"You guys would take me back?" Raimundo inquired raising an eyebrow.

"Yes Raimundo we are your Butties." Omi said as Raimundo looked at him oddly.

"He means buddies I believe." Dojo said as Raimundo signaled to the door across the room which Dojo flew two as Raimundo opened it and let them in. Dojo went back to small size once every one was off.

"I want to come back I swear but…. Who' she?" Raimundo said when he saw Maya who flicked her bangs out of her eyes.

"I'm Maya, I just arrived at the temple and am helping out." Maya said looking Raimundo over, he was tall and brown haired, something she was always attracted too. 'No Maya shake any of those thoughts out of your head' She thought to herself as The door burst open and Wuya walked in.

"Sorry Raimundo's freedom is now in my hands, I forced him into signing it over." Wuya said putting a hand on the Brazilian's shoulder.

' "That's what I was just about to tell you guys." Raimundo said solemnly.

"There is a way to win it back though," Maya said as everyone on the Xiaolin side looked sad then interested in what Maya would say, "I'm challenging you to an Ultimate Warrior Showdown." looked at Maya confused,what was an Ultimate Warrior Showdown?

(AN: Whats an Ultimate warrior Showdown? You'll find out in chapter 5!)


	5. The Ultimate Warrior Showdown

Chapter 5

The Ultimate Warrior Showdown

"What in the heck is an Ultimate Warrior Showdown?" Wuya said Curious as to what she had been challenged too slightly.

"An Ultimate Warrior Showdown is where the two sides fight for a wager. For example I pick what I want from you if I win and You pick from me what you would want if you won. No Shang Gong Wu allowed, magic in your case, and warrior skills only. If you use a staff or similar weapon those are also allowed." Maya said looking at Wuya and the others. They were all shocked slightly because Maya knew something they didn't.

"Okay fine I accept But what I want is all your Shang Gong Wu if I win." Wuya said deviously cackling.

Maya looked at the others who urged her to keep going. "Fine with me I'm playing for Raimundo's freedom," Maya said before continuing, "The objective is to knock the other opponent off the edge, Last one standing wins." Maya said this confidently knowing what she was doing. She had learned this from Chase Young, who said Shang Gong Wu were not for him.

"Fine lets go!" Wuya said waiting for Maya to call it, since it probably had a different beginning then a regular showdown.

"Ultimate Warrior Showdown!" Maya called as the lights suddenly went out and the scene changed into The Palace floor becoming the battlefield, everyone watched on a different piece of ground a few feet away . "We bow before starting" Maya said simply. Maya bows and Wuya grumbles but does the same and the showdown begins.

'Sparrow eating hotdog!" Maya said as her and Wuya fought, Wuya was getting confused with the strange attack names, this one was just the one of many already used. Maya had been hit by her Green energy beams a few times already but somehow got up after a few seconds each time.

"Well kiddo looks like it's time to do what Heylin do best, Cheat!" Wuya said pulling out the Star Hanabi. "Star Hanabi fire!" She called using her magic to increase the power of the fireball that hit Maya hard knocking her a few feet away. Wuya continued to fire until Maya was holding onto the ledge trying to pull herself back up. "Its over Wuya said leaning over the edge about to fire the Star Hanabi again when Maya pulled her staff out and used it to take Wuya's footing with it while holding the ledge with the other hand. Wuya falls into the abyss winning Maya the showdown.

"Noooo!" Wuya exclaimed after the palace had returned back to normal. A glow over took her and she was pulled into a puzzle box held by A heylin boy with a black trench coat and helibot.

"If anyone asks it was Raimundo who caught her okay." Jack said as the kids nodded slowly as Jack sped off.

"Maya are you okay?" Omi said noticing Maya swaying from her injuries obtained in the showdown.

"I…. Think…" She said before passing out, Raimundo caught her as she fell.

"Lets hurry back to the temple." Raimundo said as Clay took Maya from him and they headed back to the temple on Dojo.

(AN: Enough action for you? Did you really think Raimundo caught Wuya? Apparently Jack convinced Christy Hui to make it so that Raimundo caught Wuya instead. Yes that's really what happened. Anyway will Maya be okay and what will happen next on The Power of 5? Stay tuned!)


	6. A talk with Master Fung

Chapter 6

A talk with Master Fung.

A few hours have passed since the Battle with Wuya, the monks were back at the temple now waiting for Maya to wake up. "Thanks for taking me back guys." Raimundo said, he was offered the Xiaolin Apprentice sash earlier. He turned it down to everyone's surprise. He was going to make up for what he put everyone through.

"Rai you wanted to come back and Wuya forced you into staying, of course we'll be happy to have you back." Kimiko said before punching him in the arm.

"What was that for?" Raimundo asked

"For joining the Heylin in the first place." Kimiko said smiling playfully.

"Okay I deserved that." Raimundo said putting his hands in the air.

"Even as a non Xiaolin apprentice you are learning humility." Omi said as Raimundo got ready to say something as footsteps are heard approaching them.

"Hey guys what I miss?" Maya said walking over and the monks quickly surround her.

"Maya how are you feeling? You got hurt pretty bad." Raimundo said being thew first to speak anxious for an answer.

"I'm feeling better now hurt a little but I'll be fine." Maya said smiling at Raimundo.

"Oh yes that is most excellent! Oh and Master Fung wanted to speak with you." Omi said.

"Alright could you show me the way Omi?" Maya asked as Omi nodded Leading her to the Meditation Hall where Master Fung was waiting. He bowed and left then.

"Young one take a seat please, there is much to address." Master Fung said as Maya sat across from him. "Maya you're very welcome to stay but I have one question for you."

"What is that Master Fung?" Maya asked with a gulp, she had a feeling where this was going.

"Where did you learn repulse the monkey?" Master Fung asked patiently waiting for an answer.

"I learned it from uh…. Uh….." Maya was stopped by Master Fung.

"Maya you learned it from Chase Young and barely managed an escape am I right?" Master Fung asked.

"How did you know?" Maya asked.

"A scar can tell a thousand words young one. That scar on your eye was from his claws. However you may still train here, since you've proven your character in saving Raimundo from Wuya." Master Fung said handing her a Xiaolin dragon in Training uniform, hers being a classic red top with medium length sleeves and a black sash. And the bottom was simple black pants.

"Thank you Master Fung." She said bowing to him before being dismissed. She quickly goes and changes into her Uniform and braided her hair. She then meets up with the other monks outside. Clay and Kimiko were playing Goo- Zombies 3 while Omi was on the obstacle course. Raimundo Beckoned her over from corner by the fountain. Maya goes to meet him.

(AN: Master Fung knows Maya's secret! How long until the others find out? And when will Chase Young locate Maya again? Find all this and more in chapter 7! Coming soon!


	7. Chase Young

Chapter 7

Chase Young

"I just wanted to thank you for what you did for me Maya, facing Wuya by yourself took real guts." Raimundo said once Maya sat next to him by the fountain.

"It was nothing, if everyone else trusted you, I thought you were worth it." Maya said, a smile plastered on her face.

Raimundo nodded as he thought, why was he getting so attached to this new girl? Was it only because he was grateful for her saving him or was it more.

"We got a new Wu kiddos! It's the thorn of thunderbolt." Dojo said slithering over to the kids who let out a groan and stopped what they were doing as Dojo super sized and let them on. The ancient scroll showing them how the Thorn of Thunderbolt shot electricity. Dojo flew off no one noticing the black crow flying off in the opposite direction

(At Chase Young's layer)

"So Spicer was correct Maya has joined the Xiaolin temple, maybe should pay them a visit when they're searching for the Thorn Of Thunderbolt." Chase said with an evil malicious grin.

(Meanwhile at some random canyon)

"Alright we will go in groups of two and split down!" Omi said going with Dojo, Clay with Kimiko and Raimundo with Maya. No one bothered to correct Omi cause there was work to be done.

"So Omi always messes up simple phrases?" Maya said laughing and Raimundo nodded.

"Yeah I think he does it on purpose sometimes." Raimundo replied laughing with her. Maya taps him on the shoulder a few minutes of walking after words.

"There it is!" Maya said pointing to the rock formation ahead and running towards it with Raimundo right behind.

"Going somewhere young monks?" Chase Young said coming out of nowhere making Maya freeze in her tracks, Raimundo skidded to a halt nearly ramming into her.

"Who are you?" Raimundo asked.

"I'm Chase Young, and if you want the thorn of thunderbolt you'll have to go through me." He said Punching Raimundo into the opposite wall of the canyon. "You think you got away for good Maya?" He punches her a few feet away , "I told you once, No one escapes Chase Young forever." Maya was frozen with fear, Chase Young was the only thing that scared her like this. Soon she was pinned to the ground similar to before. Chase transformed into his reptilian form and was ready to slash.

"You'll never be a good warrior if you don't face your fears, then again you won't live long in combat here anyway." Just as Chase was about to slash her Raimundo called out.

"Thorn of Thunderbolt, Sword of the Storm!" He said using the two Shang Gong wu to throw Chase off Maya. "Are you okay Maya?" Raimundo asked running over to help her up.

"Yeah thanks Rai, great timing." Maya replied as she looked where Chase had landed he was gone in a puff of smoke.

"Lets regroup with the others now." Raimundo said he felt kinda like those knights in shining armor now, he just saved a girl from a beast. Maya hugs Raimundo.

"You were great Rai that combo was really clever." Maya said as the two looked into each other's eyes, having gotten caught in the moment they are inches away from each other when Omi and the others are heard coming their way. They separate from the hug and run to meet up with the others.

"We got the Wu." Maya said as Raimundo pulled it out.

"Great but why does it look like you guys were in a fight?" Clay asked noticing some fresh cuts on the two of them.

"We'll explain on the way back." Raimundo said as Dojo super sized and the kids all boarded and flew off towards the temple.

(Back at the temple Raimundo and Maya have told everyone what happened at the canyon)

"So Chase Young is back, that means we will need some one with knowledge about him to teach good techniques to beat him or combat him. And that person shall be." As Master Fung said this Maya froze was her secret going to be blown?

(AN: Will Master Fung blow Maya's secret or is it some one else he is referring too? When will the next Raimundox Maya fluffiness be? Will Maya one day be able to Face Chase Young? Stay tuned to find out!)


	8. The Quest

Chapter 8

The quest

"And the one who will help in training to face Chase Young is…," Master fung began and the air in the room was tense, Maya gulped hoping it wasn't her, "the team that passes this quest." He said as Maya sighed with relief.

"What is the quest Master?" Omi asked curious as everyone else.

"The quest is to find the Cave of Samsus and gain information from it's elder about Chase Young, You may bring two backpacks each filled with supplies and one Shang Gong Wu each." Master Fung said Handing out the filled supplies back packs.

"Go to the vault and choose your team and Wu."

"Well Rai it's us." Maya said grabbing the Thorn of Thunderbolt While Raimundo grabbed the Sword of the Storm. Clay and Kimiko were going together and were already on their way. Omi left with dojo minutes ago.

"Good luck Young Monks." Master Fung said watching them as they went out the gates. Little did he know a little crow had just stolen the Tangled Web Comb from the vault and was bringing it to Chase Young,

Maya pulled the map given to them from her back pack and tried to make sense of it. "So I guess we go that way." Maya said as Raimundo pointed the other way.

"Nope its that way you have this upside down." he said as Maya nodded seeing he was right. They continue on not realizing the danger looming ahead.

(Hey guys the quest has started! Anyway check out my poll on profile and vote please! Thanks! Also check out chapter 9 coming soon! Wanna read some fluff or craziness in the meantime? Check out my oneshots and leave a review!)


	9. Raimundo finds out

Chapter 9

Raimundo finds out

"Maya can I ask you something?" Raimundo asked his eyes wavering over to her as they walked.

"Sure Rai what's on your mind?" Maya answered back.

"Why did you freeze up so bad when Chase Young was Attacking you? You fought Wuya without freezing." Raimundo asked.

"Rai that's a long story." Maya said as Raimundo sat down.

"I have time to listen," He said, "Maya if something from your past is bothering you, you gotta tell me."

Maya sat down, he was trust worthy enough she though, so there she told Rai her past with Chase Young.

"He shouldn't have done that to you Maya I can see why you're so afraid of him." Raimundo said hugging her.

"Yeah and he could do it to any of you guys to, please don't tell the others Rai not yet." Maya said as Raimundo gave her a hand up and nodded. Maya hugged him.

"Thanks Rai you are the best!" Maya said as she kissed him, although Raimundo was surprised he kissed back and they stay like that for a few seconds before breaking apart.

"No problem Maya." He said as they continued on, Chase watched from afar laughing.

"They are far from safe I hope they know that." Chase said he had the advantage, he knew where to go and they were struggling to find the way already.

(AN: Should this little romance turn into more and make the rating go up? The reviewers decide! To Lemon it up or not that is the question! Anyway now that Raimundo knows, how long until the others find out? Read to find out!)


	10. Chase's Return!

Chapter 10

Chases's return

Maya's head turned suddenly as they walked past a canyon ledge. "Oh no not again." She said as another voice is heard.

"Tangled Web Comb!" Chase Young called from behind as Maya and Raimundo dodged the strands by a hair.

"Oh no you don't." Raimundo said charging Chase and kicking the comb out of his hand. Chase then grabs Raimundo's hands.

"Nice try but no dice." Chas Young said before transforming into his reptilian form and kicking Raimundo to the edge of the canyon. "Any final words?" He asked as Maya flashed back to when she was thrown off this canyon by Chase after she lost her eye, surviving only by sheer luck.

"Thorn of Thunderbolt!" Maya called as the Shang Gong Wu's electric power hit Chase away From Raimundo giving Raimundo enough time to get up. Maya sees Chase Running at her and then waits for him to get closer. "3…2..1. Repulse the monkey!" Maya said flinging Chase mere inches away.

"Decided to fight me eh? You're still going to loose." Chase said speedily going behind Maya and kicking her to the edge and pinning her there. "Any last words?" Chase asked before realizing Maya was using her staff she took out just in time to block him to try and fight him off.

"No your going to loose!" Maya said as she threw Chase off of her. Chase grabbed her and the ledge at the same time before he fell to the bottom.

"No one ever escapes me alive Maya, not even you." He said tossing her to the bottom of the canyon and leaving. Raimundo uses the Sword of the Storm to make an air current so he didn't crash at the bottom and Catches Maya before they hot the bottom safely.

"Thanks Rai good thinking." she said as Raimundo let her down and sighed with relief.

"Hey you almost got killed risking yourself again for me, it's the least I could do." Raimundo said before realizing Maya's right wrist was twisted oddly, it wasn't good.

"Rai get that first aid kit." Maya said holding it . The Adrenaline had worn off now and the pain and bruising on the wrist said everything, it was broken. On her strong side.

(AN: Ouch Maya's wrist is broken and Chase is still out there! Without her strong arm's wrist how will Maya fight if another evil comes? Read to find out in Chapter 11:The Quest's End!)


	11. The Quest's end

Chapter 11

The Quests end

(At the Cave of Samsus. Clay Kimiko and Omi are captured by Chase Young) "Maya and Rai will get here and stop you Chase!" Kimiko said as Chase snickered holding the thorn of Thunderbolt in his hand.

"Not when Maya's at the bottom of a canyon and Raimundo doesn't have a chance against me by himself. We already proved that." Chase said not noticing Dojo slithering away.

(Meanwhile at the bottom of the Canyon.) "Sword Of the Storm!" Raimundo said holing onto Maya as they are propelled to the top again.

"Alright lets keep moving." Maya said, her wrist was now bandaged as that was the best they could do at the moment. Dojo comes up to them shortly.

"Dojo? Where's Omi?" Maya asked bending down to the small dragons level.

"They're at the Cave of Samsus but are captured by Chase Young!" Dojo said as Maya mentally groaned.

"Alright lead the way." Raimundo said as Dojo did as he was asked eventually they arrive at The Cave of Samsus. Not before Maya managed to grab the tangled web comb.

"I'll Distract Chase you guys free the others." Maya said going in.

"Your alive?! No matter I'll just finish where I started." Chase said as Maya lured him out of the cave. Raimundo and Dojo started untying the ropes holding the others.

"Sparrow eating hotdog!" Maya and Chase called out attacks constantly. Maya was trying to use her staff with her good hand, it wasn't was effective but it was something. Chase managed finally to get her on the ground.

"It's over he said wavering the Thorn of Thunderbolt above her. Suddenly the Wu began glowing. An elder man help the other end.

"The Samsus elder?!" Chase said surprised he had just grabbed the Thorn of Thunderbolt. Omi, kimiko, Clay, and Raimundo ran over and helped Maya up and looked at the Elder in shock to. He was holding a strange Shang gong Wu

"Chase Young I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown! My Angel's Blessing for your Thorn of Thunderbolt!"

"I accept old man name the game." Chase said annoyed but sure he would win.

"The name of the game is a race to the top of the canyon. First to stand at the top wins!"

"Fine lets go Xiaolin Showdown!" They both said the last part together. A deep canyon is formed where they stand.

"Gong Yi Tempai! They both call and start to climb, before Chase knew it The elder was already ahead of him by a good margin.

"Thorn of Thunder bolt!" Chase called shooting the electricity at the elder's feet unwillingly throwing The elder to the Top winning him the Showdown.

"Tangled web comb!" Maya called as the scene went back to normal, Chase is tied up.

"Very good young monks you have all made it here, you have all passed your quest." The elder said taking off what was apparently a mask, revealing Master Fung.

"Why did we go on this quest if you were the elder all along?" Clay asked confused.

"Because Clay it built trust and teamwork. Also it allowed you all to face Chase Young. That was the learning experience." Master Fung said before he pointed the Angel's Blessing at Maya and called its name. A glow surrounds her broken wrist.

"Woah it's as good as new." Maya said stretching it out.

"Yes the Angel's Blessing heals injuries and could even bring back the dead." Master Fung said as they boarded Dojo and headed back to the temple.

"In lewd of the quest results I want to also promote Maya and Raimundo to Xiaolin Apprentice." Master Fung said after they got back. Handing each the navy blue sash. "You are now ready to learn the Dragon X Kumei formation." Master Fung said.

The Dragon x Kumei formation was its regular one but with Maya standing to the left of Omi and Kimiko with her staff.

(So what do you think? First new Shang Gong Wu is here! Stay tuned for more crazy adventures on the Power of 5! )


	12. The Nightmare

Chapter 12

The Nightmare

(Inside Maya's dream) "Zim Zom Bone!" An unknown voice called out, There was a whole group of zombies around now, they were plummeting everything. More and more fell under the control of the Zim Zom Bone.

(Regular)

Maya jolts up to see Raimundo and Omi there, her cubicle was between theirs.

"Is something the matter Maya? We heard you tossing and turning over here." Omi asked

"Just a nightmare." Maya said in reply.

"Wakey wakey everyone! We have a first class Wu alert." Dojo said banging a small gong witch got everyone up and ready quickly.

"What's it called Dojo?" Kimiko asked as they got outside and took off to find it.

"The Zim Zom Bone. It turns people into zombies." Dojo said as Maya shuddered.

"Lets get it fast." She said as Dojo landed they were in a forrest.

"I reckon we should stay together." Clay said as everyone nodded before seeing Jack Spicer and The now ghostly Wuya looking for it as well. Jack notices them Shortly.

"Jack- Bots Attack!" Jack called his robots on them

"Tsunami Strike water!" Omi said destroying a few

Kimiko destroyed a few with the Judolette Flip.

"Typhoon Boom Wind!" Raimundo said using his elemental move to help in destroying more

"Electric Fury! Lightning!" Maya said destroying a few more.

"Jack Spicer I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!" Clay said saving got to the Wu at the same time as Jack.

"Okay My Jetbootsu For your Saphire Dragon!" Jack said reading off an index card.

"The name of the game is knock the rock out of the opponents hands. Last person holding their rock wins. Lets go Xiaolin Showdown!" Clay said as the Showdown started.

"JetBootsu!" Jack said activating the Shang Gong Wu. He went for Clay trying to knock the Rock from his hands with his foot. Screaming for his mommy when he kicked it.

Clay held on after stumbling. "You'll have to try harder than that Spicer." He said as Jack got an Idea.

"Look It's Farm equipment!" Jack said as Clay turned his head distracted he Kicked his boulder again knocking it from Clay's hands winning Spicer the Showdown.

Jack and Wuya left with the Saphire Dragon, Zim Zom Bone and Jetbootsu, That wasn't good at all and everyone knew it.

(AN: I'm building up to a season 2 Finale here. What will Jack and Wuya do with all the new Shang Gong Wu? Stay tuned!)


	13. The Sapphire Dragon Rises

Chapter 13

The Sapphire Dragon Rises

(At Jack Spicer's 'evil' Lab.)

"Now Jackie put the Sapphire Dragon on top of the Heart of Jong and Get ready with the Zim Zom Bone." Wuya said as Jack followed her instructions. When The Shang Gong Wu activated The Sapphire Dragon stood and snorted at Jack who while shaking used the Zim Zom Bone. Turning the Dragon into a zombie.

"Perfect now the Sapphire Dragon is mine to control, Jack we have the reversing mirror and the monks have the Serphants Tail. Lets go fix that." Wuya said as Her and the Sapphire dragon left with Jack behind them on his Helibot.

(Back at the temple Maya and the others are training on the obstacle course)

"Best time as always." Omi said patting his chest proudly.

The other monks sighed and looked around there was something else there. burst of Sapphire Then hits Clay turning him into a Sapphire Statue. "Oh no!" The remaining monks said as they saw The Sapphire Dragon holding the serphants tail and staring them down.

"C'mon guys we have to get to the vault." Maya said as they all made a run for it.

"Witch ones do we take?" Raimundo said

"Golden Tiger Caws, and a Wu of your choosing." Maya said picking up the Thorn of Thunderbolt. Raimundo got the Sword of the Storm and the Golden Tiger Claws. Omi took the Orb of Tornami and Kimiko took the Star Hinabi. (they won it from Wuya because it was used the Ultimate Warrior Showdown.) They ran out of the vault and Kimiko was next to be turned into a statue. And Wuya had turned to flesh again.

( Will Omi, Raimundo, and Maya escape the Sapphire Dragon or will they turn to Statues as well? Stay tuned for the three part season Finale!)


	14. An unexpected ally

Chapter 14

An Unexpected ally

"Orb of Tornami Ice!" Omi said as the Sapphire Dragon simply destroyed the ice thrown at it. The Sapphire blasted Omi turning him into a statue as well.

"Rai we need to get out of her quickly!" Maya said as Raimundo nodded and took out the Golden Tiger Claws. However the Sapphire Dragon Quickly knocked them out of his hands and turned them into Sapphire. He was about to blast Maya and Raimundo when Jack zips by with the Serphants Tail Taking the twos hands and escaping.

"Jack why Did you save us?" Maya asked once they were a safe distance away from the temple.

"Simple because, Wuya's gonna just Double cross me , so I thought I'd help the Xiaolin Losers." Jack said as Maya just nodded.

"Do you have any Wu on you?" Raimundo asked.

"Just the Kazuzu Atom Shroud of Shadows, and the Monkey Staff. Do you guys have any?"

"Thorn of Thunderbolt and Sword of the Storm." Raimundo answered.

"That's perfect. I have an idea on how we can stop that dragon!" Maya said whispering to her companions whose faces lighted up.

(AN: Jack's fighting for good now! Maya has a sure fire plan hopefully on how to stop the Sapphire Dragon. Stay tuned to find out what it is! Part two of the Season 2 Finale coming soon)


	15. The assault

Chapter 15

The assault

Maya, Raimundo, and Jack are all back at the temple on the three corners of the outside gate.

"Shroud of Shadows." Maya whispered making herself invisible.

"Serphants tail" Raimundo said using it to get him inside.

"Monkey Staff!" Jack said using monkey ninja stealth to climb into the ventilation system undetected.

Soon they met in the Meditation Hall where Master Fung and the other old monks had just been turned to statues. "Oh so this is what we have to beat, easy enough." Wuya said pointing to the three kids. "Leave Maya to us." She said as Chase Young stepped up from out of nowhere.

"Payback time kiddies." Chase said as him, Wuya, and the Sapphire dragon Charged the three kids and after a few minutes Wuya has gotten the Kazuzu atom off of Jack. Jack is turned to Statues as well as Raimundo.

"That Dragon is too powerful by itself, add Wuya and Chase just add to the trouble. But I can't give up. Electric Fury!" She said although she was getting weaker as the fight went on. The three villians were too much. As another green energy blast from Wuya hit her as well as a kick from Chase and a slam from the Sapphire Dragon's tail hit she is flung through the wall of the meditation hall landing on the ground harshly.

"Shes not getting up hit her Sapphire Dragon and finish it." Chase Commanded as the Sapphire Dragon loomed over Maya…

(AN: Is this the end? Or is this all a plan? Find out in the Season 2 finale part 3!)


	16. A battle won, but at what cost?

Chapter 16

A battle won, but at what cost?

Just as the Sapphire dragon was about to turn Maya to sapphire like the others. Maya opened her eyes and lifted the shroud of Shadows that concealed a bucket of Soot. "I was told this would turn you back into a trinket, lets hope it works." Maya said throwing the soot all over the dragon making it shrink back to a small Shang Gong Wu. The people were slowly transforming back to their regular selves but Chase and Wuya were going for the Sapphire Dragon. Maya Chase and Wuya grabbed the Wu at the same time.

"Chase Young and Wuya I challenge you both to A three way Xiaolin Showdown!" Maya said her voice weak.

"Fine my reversing mirror, for Maya's thorn of thunderbolt and Chase's Kazuzu Atom!" Wuya said as they all nodded.

"The name of the game is last to fall into the abyss wins!"

"Lets go Xiaolin Showdown!" They called Simultaneously. The call goes and the Showdown starts.

Maya manages to knock Wuya out of the arena after a few minutes, her injuries at this point were critical.

"Why don't you just give up?" Chase Young Said kicking her to the edge. He gaine closer with the Kazuzu Atom. He fired it at Maya nearly blasting her but instead it comes in contact with the Thorn of Thunderbolt's lightning. Maya combines with her element to make it stronger.

Eventually however the two beams collision causes an explosion Sending Chase over the edge and Maya right on the edge winning her the showdown. She smiles before her eyes shut the injuries she obtained finally taking her down.

When the field returned to Normal Chase and Wuya had left and Maya was on the ground by the fountain.

Raimundo went over to help her up when he realized something.

"Guys Mayas not breathing!" Raimundo said bending down and trying to wake her.

(AN: Is Maya really gone? Stay tuned to find out in the Season 2 finale!)


	17. The Angel's Blessing!

Chapter 17

The Angel's Blessing

Raimundo holds Maya's lifeless body in his arms as the other monks ran over. "It can't be." Raimundo said as a hand fell upon his shoulder. It was Omi's.

"Maybe if we could find the Angel's Blessing, we could bring her back." Omi said as Kimiko and Clay went to go find the Shang Gong Wu mentioned.

"Ah man those rascals mixed up the Shang Gong Wu, the Angel's Blessing could be anywhere." Clay said before noticing Jack Spicer bringing the Angel's Blessing to them

"Don't hurt me I'm helping you guys." Jack said handing them the Wu, Clay and Kimiko looked at each other and back at Jack before running back to where Raimundo had Maya.

"Angel's Blessing!" Raimundo said Holding the Wu up to Maya, A glow engulfed her and the Wu wearing off after a few minutes. Maya coughed as life spurred back into her. She weakly opens her eyes and forces out a smile.

"Rai?" She spoke as Raimundo pulled her into a hug. The other joined in for a group hug.

"Maya we thought we lost you." Master Fung said kneeling down.

"Its good to be back." She said, she couldn't believe she actually won in a way, and now everything was back to normal, at least for now.

Later on Raimundo goes into Maya's Cubicle and sits next to her. "How are you feeling Maya?" He asked sitting down next to her.

"A little sore but a lot better than earlier." Maya said. "I read something interesting a few minutes ago." She said.

"And what might that be?" Raimundo asked.

"If you use the Angel's Blessing to bring someone back to life, you really have to love that person." Maya said.

"I guess the truths out then huh" Raimundo replied as smiled.

"I suppose so." Maya said as Raimundo put a finger under her chin and kissed her and Maya returned it passionately. Both had the Angel's Blessing to thank.

(AN: RaimiundoxMaya (Called LightningSkies) Fluff alright! So what did you think of my take on season 2? Leave a review! Season 3 episode one will be posted tomorrow! Stay tuned!)


	18. Promotions and Master Monk Guan

Chapter 18

Master Monk Guan and promotions.

The monks are taking turns sparring outside. Right now it was Omi and Clay sparring. Clay finished it by grabbing Omi by the leg and smiling.

"Oh sorry little buddy but Master Fung said to end sparring practice quick today on account of that visitor were getting." Clay said setting Omi down.

"Well we've all done our sparring so now what?" Maya asked walking to the others with Kimiko and Raimundo.

"We could play some soccer?" Raimundo said taking a soccer ball from out of nowhere.

"Or do video games." Kimiko said as Clay nodded and agreed with her.

"Or we could meditate or more training." Omi said looking smugly.

"Young monks I have something for all of you." Master Fung said walking with light blue colored sashes in hand.

"What are those Master Fung?" Clay asked.

"The sashes of Wudai Warriors over this last couple months you have earned them." Master Fung said as the Sashes appeared on the monk's magically.

"Love this color." Maya and Kimiko said as the boys nodded.

"Master Fung I was not expecting us to all move up at once." Omi said as Master Fung lifted up five fingers.

"Young ones you moved up because you learned to work as one." Master Fund replied as Dojo slithered over.

"He makes it up as he goes along." Dojo whispered and darted past them.

"Oh and here is our guest now, Master Monk Guan." Master Fung said as Maya spotted Master Monk Guan a shiver went down her spine.

(AN: What effect does Master Monk Guan have on Maya? Does she already know him? Find out in Chapter 19: Maya's uncovered past.)


	19. Maya's past uncovered

Chapter 19

Maya's past uncovered.

"Why did it have to be him?" Maya asked herself as she looked at Master Monk Guan, a very painful memory playing in her mind.

(Flash back)

"Give me back my Spear of Guan Chase Young." Master Monk Guan nearly screamed it. They were at Master Monk Guan's temple, 11 years prior to today's events

Only if you can beat me in a Ultimate Warrior Showdown." Chase Replied as a young 5 year old Maya walked over.

"Master .Guany who is he" Maya asked in a curious 5 year old voice

"Maya go inside." He replied as Chase Young said what he wanted if he won the showdown, Maya.

"Don't accept pleaseeee, you could always make another spear thingy." Maya said begging, knowing what was at stake here.

"No Maya I will win don't worry." Master Monk Guan said accepting Chase's challenge. However he ended up loosing quickly and walked away with his back turned as Maya was taken.

(Back to normal.)

Maya snapped out of her flash back to see Master Monk Guan staring at her, she mentally flinched at the sight before bowing.

"Maya? I thought you were with Chase Young how did you get here?" Master Monk Guan asked as everyone but Raimundo and Master Fung looked at Maya shocked.

"Maya what is he talking about?" Omi asked walking up to them confused.

"Let me explain." Master Monk Guan said as he briefly summarized what happened in Maya's flash back. Maya in the meantime has snuck away.

"I can't believe Maya was once with Chase Young." Kimiko said as the others got over their shock and looked at Raimundo who wasn't shocked at all.

"You knew partner?" Clay asked as Raimundo nodded and went to find Maya with the others following as Master Monk Guan went to talk to Master Fung.

(Well guys the secret is out! Where is Maya now? And what is Master Monk Guan discussing with Master Fung? What do the others think now? Find out in chapter 20!)


	20. Can the Team be Broken?

Chapter 20!

Can the team be broken?

"Maya! Come out wherever you aren't." Omi called as everyone mentally wanted slapped them selves.

"Omi its come out wherever you are." Kimiko said,

"Does it matter at a time like this?!" Omi asked crossing his arms.

"I guess not, I wonder why Maya would keep her past a secret from us for so long." Kimiko said.

"Some people just have skeletons in their closets that they don't want to come out ever." Clay said, surely they were shocked but they did understand why Maya would keep it a secret. But where was she now? Raimundo pulled out the Golden Tiger Claws then.

"Lets use these." Raimundo said using the Golden Tiger Claws to take them to where Maya was. They ended up in front of a small tree house.

"Maya partner! Are you in there?" Clay called as Maya jumped on the inside of it.

"Well my secret tree house has been found too." She said with a sigh. She motions for the others from the window and motions to the rope latter she had just let down. The monks climb up and see the rundown little place, it was like a secret base with maps and everything. "Well guys welcome to my little hideout." Maya said once everyone was inside.

"Are you most alright Maya? You ran off while Master Monk Guan was speaking." Omi asked.

"Yeah Omi I just didn't want to see you guy's reaction yet I guess." Maya said sighing, they weren't mad , she was so relieved.

"It's hard to believe but you're our friend Maya and we'll accept you no matter what." Kimiko said making Maya said as everyone nodded in agreement.

"You guys are the best you know that?" Maya said as everyone joined in on a group hug. The weight had lifted off Maya's shoulders and she was happy that no one was mad.

"Lets go back to the temple." Maya said as they used the Golden Tiger Claws to get back.

"Young Monks I have an announcement to make, Me and Master Monk Guan have talked and Master Monk Guan has decided to take Maya back to his temple for further training." Master Fung said seemingly straight faced. Everyone's Mouth dropped as Raimundo's hand landed on Maya's shoulder. Was this really happening?

(AN: Well guys chapter 20 is here! Seems like just yesterday I posted the first chapter. *sniff* 29 review 3 favorites and 6 follows accompanied by 1,177 views and I couldn't be happier! Anyway how will Maya cope with this news? Find out next time on the Power of Five!)


	21. Goodbye for now

Chapter 21

Goodbye for now

"You can't be serious Master Fung." Maya said throwing her dagger like glare at Master Monk Guan.

"I'm Sorry but I must listen to my elders and so should you." Master Fung said as Maya's eyes teared up.

"He didn't listen to me so why should I listen to him!" Maya nearly yelled before running off inside the temple. Master Monk Guan was serious. She wouldn't be taken by him. She took out the Golden Tiger Claws and packed her backpack with supplies, then the other Monks walked in.

"Maya you're not really going are you?" Raimundo asked.

"No I'll just leave for now and come back soon once I know how to get Master Monk Guan to let me stay here." Maya said as they hugged her.

"Maya be safe okay? You know Chase is still out there." Raimundo said worry filling his voice.

"I'll be fine." Maya said as Raimundo kissed her. Maya sighed and called the Golden Tiger Claw's name before leaving through the portal. Everyone watched sadly.


	22. The trap

Chapter 22

The trap

Maya sat in her tree house sighing, she needed a plan. It had been a week since she left the temple. The only thing she could think of was an Ultimate Warrior Showdown, but she couldn't risk one again after what happened last time with Wuya. She had nearly lost. "I need a plan." Maya said really stumped for once. She took out the Golden Tiger Claws and used them to teleport elsewhere.

Sitting on a rocky Mountain ledge Maya felt a hand hit her shoulder, she turns around to see Chase Young. She Immediately jumps to her feet.

"No need to fight Maya I come to pass on important information concerning your friends." This made Maya raise an eyebrow. Could she trust Chase?

"So Wuya is using this Ricorin Amulet to control Master Monk Guan into Splitting us up?" Maya said confused.

"Yes and I'm telling you this because Wuya is a pest and needs to be stopped before she raids the temple." Chase said a mischievous smile playing on his lips.

"Thanks Chase I guess I'll head back and warn the others." Maya said shocked that Chase told her that, but she really needed to hurry and used the Golden Tiger Claws to get back to the Temple.

"Master Monk Guan I challenge you to a Ultimate Warrior Showdown!" Maya said as she got back to the temple while Master Monk Guan was heading towards the Shang Gong Wu vault.

"Fine!" He said as Maya gulped.

"If I win your controller will have to let you go!" Maya said as Master Monk Guan smiled.

"And If I win I will get to drink the Lao Mang Lo soup." Master Monk Guan said as the other monks arrived at the scene. Maya's face expressed shock, that wasn't Wuya talking that was Chase!

"Yes now I don't have to get hurt trying to kill you." Chase said as Master Monk Guan called the Showdown to begin. Maya shook a little now she had to battle Master Monk Guan who was controlled by Chase. She had to be the last one standing.

(An: Is Maya going to win this one? Or will Chase win this time?Stay tuned to find out!)


	23. A heavy result

Chapter 23

A heavy result

Master Monk Guan has thrown Maya halfway across the battlefield, she gasps for air trying to get up this showdown was really being drug out. Maya was battered already in the first 10 minutes and its been 30 now. Master Monk Guan hits her again with his Spear of Guan. He then pins her using his foot.

"any last word kid?" Master Monk Guan said as Maya weakly looked up at him as he removed his foot and used an energy beam to send her spiraling off the edge winning him the showdown.

"Very good Master Monk Guan." Chase Young said walking over to him with the Lao Man Lo soup in hand. Raimundo picked Maya up who was unconscious as the others rushed over.

Master Monk Guan drank the Lao Mang Lo Soup and started transforming into a huge centipede like creature. He then leaves with Chase. The Ricorin Amulet is left behind. Omi picked up Maya's broken staff that laid on the ground it had been cut in half during the fight.

"Lets get her inside quick." Clay said as Raimundo and the others brought her inside

(AN: Master Monk Guan is now evil! Oh no! Maya is severely injured from the battle and her staff is broken, what else could go wrong? Stay tuned to find out!)


	24. A life lesson learned

Chapter 24

A life lessen learned.

A day has passed since the incident with Master Monk Guan and Chase, Maya hasn't woken up yet and everyone is on edge "I can't believe that we lost Master Monk Guan to the dark forces." Kimiko said looking down.

"I too am most astonished. We nearly lost Maya too. Master Fung said she won't be able to fight for awhile." Omi said.

"Yeah shes not gonna be happy when she hears that." Clay said with a sigh. Raimundo averted his gaze towards the hall way. Just waiting for Maya to wake up. He and the other monks had been trying to put her staff back together to no avail. Not even duck tape held it.

"Guys? Why all the sad… Ugh… Faces?" Maya asked walking over, obviously still in a lot of pain as she struggled over.

"Maya we just lost Master Monk Guanhat else would make us sad?" Omi asked as Raimundo helped Maya to a chair at the table.

"It could be worse." Maya said taking her staff and putting the ends in place making it look brand new. "By the way I'm the only one that knows how to fix this." Maya said

"How so Maya? I can't figure it being any worse." Clay said as Maya winked.

"We could all be dead or separated and homeless." Maya said," You always can find a light at the end of any… Ugh…. Tunnel." Maya said

"Shes right guys we can't just give up." Raimundo said as everyone nodded. Their spirits lifted slightly.

(AN: I have a fancy new shiny poll on my profile up please vote! Anyway Chase has gotten Maya out of the picture for awhile. What will he do? Stay tuned for a surprising secret next chapter! Toodles!)


	25. A way to reverse the Lao Mang Lo soup

Chapter 25

A way to reverse the Lao Mang Lo soup.

Omi, Kimiko, Clay and Raimundo have just back from an uninterrupted Wu hunt, Maya had to stay behind so Kimiko let her borrow her laptop. Maya said she wanted to look something up since she was still to hurt to help out on Wu hunts. Kimiko puts the Mosaic Scale in the Wu vault.

"Hey guys how'd the Wu getting go?" Maya asked. She was still mad that Master Fung wouldn't let her go with them for a week at least. She was even madder at Chase for making it this way.

"We got the Mosaic Scale, No one else even showed up." Raimundo said.

"That's odd but anyway look what I found when scanning the Ancient Scrolls into Kim's laptop." Maya said turning so they could see it. There was a picture of 5 different herbs.

"What are those?" Clay asked.

"The Renito Herbs. When mashed together they can work as a reversing agent for the Lao Mang Lo Soup." Maya said as Master Fung walked over. "However they will only reveal themselves when the time is right." Maya said

"How will they reveal themselves?" Omi asked.

"The Ancient scroll will glow. They work like Shang Gong Wu so Dojo can sense them." Maya said handing Kimiko her laptop back.

"Good to see you're time wisely while your out." Master Fung said. "Now we must wait for them to reveal themselves." He finished

(AN: The Renito Herbs! Can the kids find them? Or will other Terrible things happen? Stay tuned to find out!)


	26. Four of five herbs down

Chapter 26

Four of five herbs down

"Yes Maya we have all but one herb." Omi said as Maya nodded.

"Good I wonder when the last one will reveal itself." Maya said putting the forth herb in a case. It had been 3 days since the first one revealed itself.

"Here we go kids the Fancy Feet have just revealed themselves." Dojo said slithering in.

"We'll be back." Raimundo said as They took off in Dojo, Maya sighs, two more days until she could join back in. She was eagerly awaiting that.

"Maya has the last Herb revealed itself yet?" Master Fung walked over and asked after a few minutes.

"No not… Oh wait." Maya said as the Ancient Scroll glowed again showing the location of the final herb. Maya's eyes widen in shock. "The last Herb is here at the temple." Maya said and soon Chase and Master Monk Guan storm in the gates with Wuya and Jack. Maya grabs the case containing the feathers as the villains get closer to the temple….

(AN: What's going to happen now that its just Maya and Master Fung against three of the greatest fighters and Jack? Stay tuned to find out! Please leave a review and check out my profile Poll.)


	27. Finding the Last Herb!

Chapter 27

Finding the last herb

"Maya go find the last herb me and the other elder monks will take care of these foes." Master Fung said as Maya nodded and grabbed the case that contained the found herbs.

"Be careful Master Fung." Maya said as she raced off to locate the final herb, unknowingly being followed by Master Monk Guan.

In 10 minutes Maya has still not located the final herb, she was getting frustrated. She was outside the temple. Where could Dojo possibly have hid it?!

"Not giving up easily are we?" Maya shivered when Master Monk Guan spoke, she turned around to face him.

"No I'm not." Maya said confidence slightly shrinking away, she had to stay strong. Even if it meant fighting her old Master once again.

Minutes later….

"Done yet?" Master Monk Guan asked in his highest voice. Maya got up from the ground, Master Monk Guan was in his centipede form now, ready to strike again with his spear.

"Fat chance Master Monk Guan!" Maya said as she is hit by a green energy beam. It had come from Wuya.

"You can't take all of us Maya." Wuya said as Chase and Jack joined Master Monk Guan. Maya tried keeping her cool and searched deep down for her Wudai power.

"Wudai Lightning Storm!" Maya called as a large amount of lightning spiraled from her to the villains. It only managed to scare off Jack and slightly injure the others.

"Fancy trick but nothing on its own." Chase said as they ganged up on her eventually throwing her next to the fountain. Maya spots the last herb then in the nearbye bush.

"Found it!" She said picking it up and putting it with the others, Calling the Herb's names they turn into a magical lightning bolt. Which blasts Master Monk Guan knocking him out.

" Are we too late?" Omi asked as the rest of the monks ran over after getting off Dojo.

"Nah just in time to send these guys packing." Maya said as Raimundo helped her up.

"Wudai Star Wind!"

"Wudai Neptune Water!"

"Wudai Mars Fire!" "Wudai Crater Earth!"

"Wudai Lightning Storm!"

The monks all called out their Wudai attack one by one, Making the villains retreat. Master Monk Guan in starting to get up at this point and Maya and Clay help him up.

"Thank you Maya for saving me from the forces of evil, however there is some unfinished business left to take care of." Master Monk Guan said as Maya and the others tensed, would she have to leave the temple?

(AN: Sorry guys for the long update period, I've been sick and had no laptop charger because it broke. But now I'm back! Anyway Master Monk Guan is back to te good side, will he still take Maya away from the temple? Read to find out!)


	28. Master Monk Guan's decision

Chapter 28

Master Monk Guan's decision

"Now Maya I may have been under Chases' control but I do remember everything. You ran away to find a way to stay here. You Disobeyed me and Master Fung. This shows terrible discipline and obedience," Master Monk Guan said this while circling Maya whose eyes were following him, "However you proved not only mastery of your element but also loyalty and courage." He stopped in front of Maya and had a very serious face on.

"Master Monk Guan I did all that to stay here, doesn't that say anything?" Maya said wearing a straight face. Standing straight and tall to seem more confident, she wasn't backing down.

"Yes it does Maya that's why I have come to this conclusion about your future," Master monk Guan said as everyone tensed, this was the moment of truth, "You may stay here with your friends Maya." Master Monk Guan said as everyone sighed with relief.

"Thank you Master Monk Guan!" Maya said with a smile.

"I realized how I couldn't teach someone I abandoned years ago as well as someone that didn't. Master Fung will teach you well." Master Monk Guan said as the Xiaolin Warriors had a big group hug. Master Monk Guan looked as Master Fung then.

"Take good care of her Master Fung, we both know the fate of the World will rest on her one day." He says before leaving.


	29. A terrible Alliance

Chapter 29

A terrible alliance.

Inside the Shang Gong Wu vault a drawer slides open, it was the one holding the mosaic scale. A bean was holding it up, the Moby Morpher making him stronger.

"Welcome back old friend." he said in a funny accent as he dropped the Mosaic Scale revealing a small brown furry creature with a scorpion tail.

He spoke in grunts but Hannibal understood every word.

"Yes Sibini its me Hannibal Roy Bean, its time to renew our little alliance. But first we need the Heylin Seed and Sapphire Dragon." Hannibal said as Sibini nodded, this was an alliance formed almost 1500 years ago, called the Invincible 4.

"Heres the Sapphire Dragon and the Heylin seed. Now we have all we need!" Hannibal said with an evil grin on his face but then Sibini grunted.

"Oh yes we do need the Monarch Wings as well. We' re not invincible without them and the Moonstone Locust." Hannibal said before the Ying- Yang bird flew down. "Lets go and wait for the wu to activate while bringing back the rest of us, shall we?" Hannibal said as him and the other items are turned small enough for the Ying- Yang Bird to carry and they head for Hannibal's home.

(AN: Oh no! Hannibal, Sibini, The Sapphire Dragon, and GiGi? This is horrible! What will our favorite monks Do? Stay Tuned to find out!)


	30. The Monarch Wings

Chapter 30

The Monarch Wings

"Alright the Monarch Wings have just revealed them selves." Hannibal Roy Bean Said to the other members of The Invincible 4.

"Then what are we doing here?! Lets go!" The Heylin Seed said in an annoying French accent. His other name was Gigi.

Sibini grunted already halfway out the door with the Sapphire Dragon eagerly awaiting his rematch with the monks, They didn't stand a chance.

In the area of a bunch or Geysers….

"Alright my friends lets split and search for the Monarch wings!" Omi said as everyone nodded and went to look, Maya looked and spotted Hannibal.

"What is that Bean doing out of the Ying Yang world?" Maya said, then she saw the other evils. "Man Sibini is here we really need to hurry!" She said and before she knew it Hannibal hit her from behind knocking her out.

"No one can know we're here." He said before noticing the Monarch wings not too far away. He went for it and him and Kimiko hit it at the same time.

"Who are you?" Kimiko asked confused at the new evil.

"I'm Hannibal and I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!" He said and Kimiko nodded.

"Fine my Star Hinabi for your Moby Morpher!" Kimiko said as Hannibal nodded.

"The name of the game is find the missing ball in the exploding geysers. First to grab it wins" Hannibal said as they began the Showdown.

"Gong Yi Tampai!" They both called as The Ball bounced from Geyser to Geyser.

Kimiko shot the Star Hinabi's fire at Hannibal before jumping for the ball.

"Oh no you don't!" He said growing many arms to whack her away before grabbing the ball. Winning him the showdown.

"It's okay Kimiko we'll get the next one." Raimundo said as Maya rubbed her head as she walked over.

"Hey guys what happened?" Maya asked.

"We just lost the Star Hinabi and the Monarch Wings to this Hannibal guy." Clay said as Maya flinched.

"That's bad, we need to talk to Master Fung." Maya said as they got on Dojo and flew back to the Temple.

(AN: What will Master Fung have to say? What does Maya know about this alliance? Read to find out!)


	31. The Stakes raised!

Chapter 31

The stakes raised.

"Young monks if The Invincible 4 have returned we are truly in trouble, especially if Sibini has the Monarch Wings. We Must make sure they do not get the Moonstone Locust. Or The Heylin Seed will not be destroyable either." Master Fung said as everyone flinched.

"We must make haste!" Omi said.

"Yes young monks go train. Raimundo stay here for a moment please." Master Fung said as the others left.

"What is it Master Fung?" Raimundo asked.

"There is more troubling news, I need you to keep an eye on Maya, I fear the Invincible 4 may come after her." Master Fung said as Raimundo looked at him head tilted.

"Can't Maya hold her own against them?" Raimundo asked.

"Not these guys, once they realize who she is, they'll try and get her out of the picture, and they will be mercilous and worse than Chase." Master Fung said as Raimundo flinched.

"But why are they after her?" Raimundo asked.

"The Dragon of Lightning is the only one that can stop the evil known as the Ancient Bird of Light who can and will use the Zim Zom Bone to enslave the entire world. They're working to bring the Bird back." Master Fung said.

"I'll do my best to keep her safe Master Fung." Raimundo said Bowing to the Master before being dismissed.

(AN: Uh oh troubles brewing and Maya's dreams will possibly come true. What will our little monks do? And will Raimundo be able to protect Maya? Stay Tuned to find out!)


	32. Who will get the Moonstone Locust?

Chapter 32

Who will get the Moonstone Locust?

"Okay kiddies it's the big one!" Dojo said and everyone knew what he meant, the Moonstone Locust had revealed itself.

"Lets go then." Maya said as they left for the swamp, The Invincible 4 following close behind.

At the swamp….

"Okay guys spread out and find that wu!" Omi said as Raimundo stayed close to Maya.

"Rai we're supposed to split up why are you following me?" Maya asked him as Raimundo attempted to come up with an answer. Before he could answer a cackle is heard behind them.

"Hannibal!" Maya said as The Invincible 4 came from nowhere, Hannibal at the lead.

"Why children come to take the Moonstone Locust?" Hannibal said as Sibini walked up to them with huge butterfly wings, he has grown to the size of a medium sized tank.

"Take care of them Sibini while we find that Wu." Hannibal said as he, Gigi and the Sapphire Dragon went to find the Moonstone Locust.

"C'mon Rai lets go get that Wu." Maya said as Raimundo got pinned by Sibini. Maya grabbed the Wu at the same time as the Sapphire Dragon.

"Sapphire Dragon I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!" Maya said as The Sapphire Dragon nodded bursting blue flames from his mouth.

"My Thorn of Thunderbolt for your Star Hinabi! The name of the Game is Race to the end of the swamp, first to reach the end of the swamp wins!" Maya said knowing she couldn't get the Monarch wings because they were on Sibini, she'd get those later. The Sapphire dragon nods and they started the Showdown.

"Gong Yi Tempai!" Maya called and the Dragon grunted as they started the race. Raimundo got worried he was supposed to protect her, now shes in a battle with a crazy dragon Wu.

"C'mon Maya you can do it!" He called still under Sibini's foot.

The Sapphire Dragon got in front of Maya and got ready to blast her into a sapphire statue.

"Oh no you don't Wudai Lightning Storm!" Maya said blasting the dragon out of the way and running past him. She grabs the Moonstone Locust winning the Showdown. The Invincible 4 leave however Hannibal was smiling.

"We know where to find the Dragon of Lightning boys, lets regroup and storm the temple." Hannibal said grinning evily as the kids left on Dojo.

(AN: Well Maya won the Moonstone Locust however The Invincible 4 know where to get her now. Raimundo's job has just gotten tougher. What will happen next time? Stay tuned to find out!)


	33. The Temple assault

Chapter 33

The Temple assault

Back at the temple the Dragons in Training are relaxing after putting the Moonstone Locust away. Master Fung had just told them that he would be picking the leader soon.

"Well guys now that we have the Moonstone Locust we just need to get the Monarch Wings off Sibini." Kimiko said as they all sighed, that was easier said then done.

"We'll figure something out don't worry." Maya said before a loud bang is heard coming from the gates swinging them open.

"They're here." Clay said as everyone jumped to their feet, ready to fight.

"But where's Gigi and Hannibal?" Kimiko asked.

"I'll check the Vault." Maya said as the others nodded.

"I'll go with her." Raimundo said following Maya into the Vault.

"Well, well well look what we have here, two little runts." Hannibal said when they got inside, Gigi was there holding the Moonstone Locust and Angel's Blessing.

"I say we get rid of them now." Gigi said shooting thorns at Raimundo pinning him to the wall.

"Ugh, I will not be defeated by a stupid overgrown French weed!" Raimundo said as Maya went to help get him unstuck before dodging more thorns.

"Wudai Lightning Storm!" Maya said as the villains easily dodged the attack and rammed her into the wall.

"Gigi get the Kazuzu Atom!" Hannibal said watching Maya get back to her feat. Gigi handed Hannibal the Kazuzu atom and Hannibal took aim at her.

"Maya watch out!" Raimundo said struggling to break free from the thorns, sadly to no avail. There is a huge flash and then an explosion. To Raimundo it seemed like Maya had been hit by the blast. However no one saw the hole in the ceiling.

"Shes no more lets go." Hannibal said as the Invincible 4 left, Omi, Kimiko, and Clay unhook Raimundo from the wall and see his eyes were tearing.

"Rai whats wrong?" Kimiko asked.

"Maya is gone, Hannibal hit her with the energy from the Kazuzu Atom, and then Gigi and Hannibal took the Moonstone Locust." Raimundo said as everyone went wide eyed, was it really true.

(AN: Was Maya really destroyed or just blown away? If you remember what happened back in chapter 16 you may have a clue! Stay tuned to find out this and more On the Power of Five!)


	34. A Realization

Chapter 34

A realization

Raimundo bangs his fist against the wall in anger, he was supposed to protect Maya. He failed at his job miserably.

"Rai partner its not your fault." Clay said putting a hand on Raimundo's shoulder.

"Don't beat yourself up too much." Kimiko said as Raimundo looked at them and realized Omi was staring up at the ceiling.

"My friends Maya may not be gone after all." Omi said pointing at the whole in the ceiling caused by the earlier explosion.

"Maybe that flash of light I saw was a counter attack to the Kazuzu atom that maybe saved her." Raimundo said thinking back.

"She could still be out there guys." Kimiko said.

"Yeah we must search for her." Omi said as everyone nodded, they needed Maya.

At Chase Young's layer….

Maya's eyes slowly open and her eyes dart around. She was in her old room at Chase's Palace. The pain had slightly subsided but her left arm was casted, it had been broken in the explosion. Chase entered the room and smiled, why did he have her here?

"Hello Maya…. It's time for a small chat." He said walking over.


	35. The truth comes out

Chapter 35

The truth comes out.

"So you want to fight the Invincible 4? Why?" Maya asked confused, Chase was offering to help them.

"Yes you see the Invincible 4 and I have a uh troubled past." Chase said.

"What happened?" Maya asked.

"I tried once to return to the Xiaolin side, and Grandmaster Dashi and Master Monk Guan tried to help me. The Invincible 4 attacked us one day. That's the reason Dashi is dead. They killed him, and Made Guan Immortal by making him drink the Lao Mang Lo soup. He used the Reversing Mirror to reverse the effects though, giving him immortality but keeping him good. Since then my soul has remained evil and bitter." Chase said sighing as he looked at the young girl next to him, she was obviously shocked. She put a hand on his shoulder.

"Chase even if you're telling the truth, no one will believe you." Maya said as Chase handed her the Golden Tiger Claws.

"Go to your friends Maya and allow me to think about things." Chase said as Maya nodded.

"One more thing." Maya said as Chase Helped her put the Golden tiger Claws on her arm that wasn't broken,

"What?" He asked confused,

"Why did you save me?" Maya asked, Chase looked at her.

"You'll see in time." He said as Maya nodded confused before using the Golden Tiger Claws to take her back to the temple. Boy did she have a story to tell.

(AN: So I've just explained two unexplained things from Xiaolin Showdown! What do you think? Leave a review and stay tuned! Also check out my two one shots and oneshot series please!


	36. Getting ready for the worst

Chapter 36

Getting ready for the worst.

"Maya! Your back!" Kimiko said as her, Clay and Omi ran over. Raimundo was nowhere in sight.

"What happened to your arm?" Omi asked poking the cast making Maya flinch.

"It broke when the explosion blasted me through the ceiling," Maya said, "Where's Raimundo?"

"In his cubicle." Clay said as Maya nodded and headed there.

"I'll meet you guys later." Maya said going to Raimundo's cubicle he was asleep. Maya closes the curtain and sits next to him. She taps him on the back. He looks up at her and Jolts up.

"Maya your back! I'm soooo sorry." Raimundo said as Maya looked at him,

"Why are you sorry?" Maya asked

"I wasn't able to save you during the attack. You could've gotten killed like last Time." Raimundo said as Maya hugged him.

"Rai it's not your fault." Maya said looking in his eyes making him perk up a little. "We have to focus on the present." Maya said as Raimundo nodded.

"We'll need to get the Monarch Wings and Moonstone Locust then." Raimundo said.

"And we will." Maya said.

At the Invincible 4's Base….

"We will bring back The Ancient Bird of Light Tomorrow and then the world will be at out knees." Hannibal said as the villains cackled their plans soon would be realized.

(AN: So will our favorite monks be able to stop the Invincible 4 before they bring back The Ancient Bird of Light? Stay Tuned to find out next on The Power of Five!)


	37. The Ancient Bird of Light

Chapter 37

The Ancient Bird of Light

"Guys I just got a bad feeling The Invincible 4 is going to reawaken the Ancient Bird of Light." Dojo said shaking.

"Where do we go Dojo?" Maya asked

"The Cave of Samsus." Dojo said as everyone was ready to go but Master Fung stopped them.

"Young Monks before you go I have Wudai weapons for you." He said Handing Omi the Shimo staff, Raimundo the Blade of the Nebula, Kimiko got the Arrow Sparrows, Clay got the Big Bang Meteorang. "Maya you have actually had yours all along, it's the Relámpago Staff. It can be a staff and Lightning rod." Master Fung said as Maya looked at the staff she'd had for years, it was a Wudai weapon?

"Thank you Master Fung." They all said before leaving on Dojo.

At the Cave of Samsus….

"Well my boys we've arrived at the cave, Now to reaw…." Hannibal was cut off as Dojo landed and let the kids off

"Oh no you won't!" Omi said as the monks ran in. Raimundo immediately charged Hannibal and took away the orb in his hands.

"Get back that orb! We need it to reawaken the Ancient Bird of Light!" Hannibal said as Sibini went for Raimundo who kicked it like a soccer ball to Kimiko. Every time a villian got close to the one with the Orb they'd pass it between themselves.

"C'mon guys lets head for Dojo!" Maya said as Raimundo got it back. Sibini pins him to the ground as they are about to run back.

"Thank you my boy." Hannibal said taking the Orb from him.

"Omi and Kim stop Hannibal! Clay help me with Sibini." Maya said as they executed an attempt. Maya and Clay manage to get Raimundo out but Hannibal has reached the podium smacking Kimiko and Omi away as they approached. He then places the Orb on the podium, making it glow. Maya runs for it however a huge flash of light occurs knocking her back a few feat. Raimundo helps her up as they stare at the sight before them. A bird formed of light.

"C'mon kids time to scram!" Dojo said picking them up on his back and flying back to the temple. Maya looks back shocked, the villains had won.

(AN: The Ancient Bird of Light is here! Will the monks be able to defeat it? Stay tuned to find out! Also Relámpago is Spanish for Lightning!)


	38. Divide and Conquer

Chapter 38

Divide and Conquer

"Guys what are we going to do?" Maya asked banging her head against the wall lightly.

"What ever we can do." Raimundo said looking around at his friends, everyone was down about their failure to stop The Invincible 4 from reawakening the Ancient Bird of Light.

"My friends we must stop being up in the garbage." Omi said as Clay raised his hand.

"Down in the Dumps, partner." He said correcting Omi.

"Same difference!" Omi said popping some Cheeseballs in his mouth.

"We need to think of something guys, everyone has a weak spot." Kimiko said as a crash is heard at the gate.

"Guys grab some wu." Raimundo said as they race for the Vault. Sure enough The Invincible 4 and The Ancient Bird of Light were coming their way.

"Who has the transport Shen Gong Wu?" Maya asked hurriedly as she grabbed the Thorn of Thunderbolt.

"I Have the Silver Manta Ray." Omi said also holding the Orb of Tornami.

"Good we'll need more time." Maya said as they headed outside. An Energy Beam Hits them suddenly blasting them in different directions.

(AN: Everyone's separated! What will our favorite monks do?! When will Chase come back? All these questions and more answered soon! Stay Tuned!)


	39. The First one down

Chapter 39

The first one down

"Yes I'm heading for the first monk now." Gigi said as he looked down finding Clay below him.

"I guess I'm on my own here." Clay said looking around and picking up his hat off the ground and dusting it off.

"No not on your own! Not for now atleast." Gigi said using the wings of Tinabi to float himself back to the ground.

"You no good varmint, You won't get me! Wudai Crater Earth!" Clay said using his Wudai power to try and hit Gigi. Who simply used the Wings of Tinabi to dodge Clay's attack.

"Third Arm Sash!" Clay said as Gigi once again avoided and used vines to trap Clay.

"Sorry you western foool, But you LOOSE!" Gigi said turning Clay into a plant and using the Wings of Tinabi to bring him back to Hannibal's home.

"Good job Gigi now we must find the other 4." The Ancient Bird of Light said evily through their communictor.

(AN: ! Down 4 to go! Whos next to go? Read to find out!)


	40. A Flame put out

Chapter 40

A Flame put out

"Guys? Where are you?" Kimiko said looking around she was alone. She hears someone coming towards her and sees The Sapphire Dragon. It snorts looking at the puny looking girl in front of him.

"I have to fight you? Fine!" She said taking out the Arrow Sparrows and throws them at the Dragon who slaps them away with its tail. He builds a sapphire beam in his mouth and fires at Kimiko. Kimiko tries to dodge but her foot gets caught by the blast.

The Sapphire Dragon uses the Toung of Saiping to talk. "Goodbye" He says In a brittish accent before blasting Kimiko into a sapphire statue. He takes her back to Hannibal.

(AN: Who' s next? Take a guess! Leave a review and please stay tuned!)


	41. Flushing down the Water

Chapter 41

Flushing down the water

Omi was surrounded by rocks, he was holding his jar of Cheeseballs close to him.

"Wo- ho my boy all by yourself?" Hannibal said getting closer.

"Mr. Bean prepare yourself for a most humiliating defeat!" Omi said getting in a fighting stance.

"Oh really? Moby Morpher!" He said using the Moby morpher to transform into a giant Fire Breathing Squirrel. Omi's eyes widen and he goes to run but is blasted by fire knocking him into a rock.

"Moby Morpher!" Hannibal said transforming into the Sapphire Dragon to turn Omi into a statue. He then takes Omi to his base.

(AN: Only two left! Dun Dun Dun….. Will Raimundo and Maya be able to save the day or be captured as well? Stay tuned!)


	42. Breaking Wind

Chapter 42

Breaking wind

"Man I need to find the others." Raimundo said looking around before seeing Sibini approaching him. He immediately charges Sibini.

"Wudai Star Wind!" Raimundo called hitting Sibini at Close range.

Sibini uses the Tung of Saiping Then to talk in a Gentleman like accent, " Tangled Web Comb!" He called tieing up Raimundo.

"Is that the best you got you overgrown Mouse!" Raimundo said struggling against his restraints as Sibini smashed into him. He was on the verge of unconsciousness when he saw Chase knock Sibini away from him. Why would Chase save him? Was his last thought before passing out.

(AN: This story has hit 60 review with 42 chapters! Thank you my loyal reviewers! You know who you are! Anyway, Maya is the last one to fight, so how will this go? Will it only be Raimundo and Chase to save the day? Stay tuned to find out!)


	43. Lightning Strikes

Chapter 43

Lightning Strikes

"So where am I now?" Maya asked lost in the plains.

"You're the last one left kid so I'll make this quick!" The Ancient Bird of Light said flying down staring at the Dragon of Lightning in Training.

"I can take you bird brain. Wudai Lightning Storm!" Maya said Zapping the bird. He seemed to jump back in pain.

"Your lightning is the only thing that can do real damage to me, I must get rid of you now!" He said ramming Maya hard. She then points to the birds back where her staff had stuck one of his feathers to the Ground.

"Relámpago Staff! Wudai Lightning Storm!" She says as the staff brought the attack at the bird making a successful and powerful hit. She then calls the staff back to her. "Had enough yet?" She asked as the bird stared at her before blasting her with a light beam, sending her flying.

"Hannibal I'm heading back to base, we'll have to find her later." The Ancient Bird of Light said flying back.

Chase caught Maya just before she hit the ground. "At least there's four of us now." He said disappearing with her in a puff of smoke.

(AN: My reviewers just made my day! Thanks guys! Anyway So its Maya, Raimundo, Chase, and Someone else? Who is it? Take a guess and find out later In the Power of Five! Hint: It is a character from the show.)


	44. Bitter Reunions

Chapter 44

A bitter reunion

"Maya are you okay?" Raimundo asked as Maya started waking up at Chase's palace.

"Better now, are you okay?" Maya asked him sitting up.

"Yeah still sore abit though. Chase rescued me from Sibini." Raimundo said, "who did you fight?"

"The Ancient Bird of Light. I did manage to do some damage though before he blasted me." Maya said.

"Ouch but at least we can stop them, we Have Chase and…." Raimundo couldn't finish before Chase walked in with the smirk he usually wore on his face.

"Maya good to see your awake, I was just talking with our other Ally." Chase said as Raimundo smiled crookedly at Maya knowing she wouldn't like who it was. Master Monk Guan walked in the room and immediately could tell Maya was still bitter about the events that took place 11 years prior.

"Don't let him do any Ultimate Warrior Showdowns and we'll be fine." She said looking away from Master Monk Guan.

"Maya please can't we forgive and forget?" Master Monk Guan asked as Maya shook her head stubborn as ever. With bitterness how could their team prevail?

(AN: Well guys it looks like Maya is still mad at Guany for allowing Chase the chance to win her in a Ultimate Warrior Showdown. Will there ever be a rekindled trust between the two? Stay tuned to find out!)


	45. A second look at things

Chapter 45

A second look at things.

Maya sits at the entrance of Chase's layer, just thinking. She was the only one that could damage the Ancient Bird of Light bad. How could she pull this off. She puts her face in her hands and soon feels a tough but soothing hand rub her back. She looks up expecting Raimundo, but sees Master Monk Guan.

"Maya what are you doing out here by yourself? Its not like you to be nervous." He said as Maya looked up at him.

"How would you know? You only trained me for a year." Maya said as Master Monk Guan sighed.

"Because one year with someone can tell about their character," Master Monk Guan said looking at her, "You were never afraid back then and you picked up stuff quick. I also noticed you were stubborn and hot headed though." He said.

"True." She said before looking down.

"Maya your strong and brave, don't let a bird scare you. You can handle anything when you believe," Master Monk Guan said, "You proved that against Chase Young many times. And when you remained loyal to your friends." He said obviously lifting Maya's spirits.

"Thanks Master Monk Guan." She said with a smile. She hugs him, Master Monk Guan smiled. He had gained Maya's trust back.

"No problem." He said before going back in and looking at Raimundo who stood at the inside of the entrance.

"Good job." Raimundo said.

"Thanks for the tips on how to get through to her." Master Monk Guan said before walking away.

(AN: Maya and Master Monk Guan are back on good terms now, but what will the future hold? Stay tuned to find out!)


	46. Getting in the headquarters

Chapter 46

Getting in the headquarters.

"So we're going to mount the next assault?" Maya said.

"Yep they won't see it coming." Chase said as the other three nodded ready to go. They started heading for Hannibal's headquarters, the plan was simple, Master Monk Guan and Chase would distract the villains while Maya and Raimundo would freee the other monks. The plan seemed fool proof, for now at least.

"Here we are, you two sneak inside." Chase Said as Raimundo took out the Golden Tiger Claws to get himself and Maya inside.

"So where do we go?" Maya asked as Raimundo shrugged.

"I don't know but lets hurry." Raimundo said as they hurry looking in rooms.

"Look what we have here, two little brats." The Ancient Bird of Light said ramming into them.

"Back for more Bird Brain?" Maya said as her and Raimundo took their fighting stances.

"To free your friends you'll have to beat us, all of us!" The Ancient Bird of Light said as Hannibal, Sibini and Wuya came.

"I'm new to this group but they wanted me to help crush some Xiaolin twerps," Wuya said as Maya and Raimundo looked at each other, they were out numbered and out powered. How would this end?

(AN: Who will be the victor in this fight? Stay tuned to find out! Leave a review please!)


	47. The power of Friendship!

Chapter 47

The power of friendship

"Wudai Star wind!" Raimundo said blasting the villains back a few feat, he was dealing with Hannibal and Sibini while Maya took the Ancient Bird of Light and Wuya. Once Wuya and Hannibal were taken out, Maya nodded at Raimundo, who knew it was time for a. distraction. He gets the Bird's attention while Maya charges Sibini.

"Relámpago Staff!" Maya said using her staff to hit Sibini's wings, "Wudai Lightning Storm!" Maya called out her Wudai power and was able to knock Sibini out as well as knock the Monarch wings off of him.

"Maya watch out!" She heard Raimundo call too late when the Ancient Bird of Light pins her to the wall and hits her up close with a light energy beam making her go through the wall. Raimundo soon follows as the Bird does the same thing to him.

"Rai…" Maya said reaching over to him, her hand shaking. He was out cold and Maya wasn't to far behind him. She weakly stands up and calls her staff to her. She throws it and calls out its name as it hit's the bird.

"Wudai Lightning Storm!" Maya called as the Bird was engulfed by electricity and transformed back into an orb. As the other monks turned back to their regular selves, Maya collapsed and landed next to Raimundo. She smiles and passes out.

(AN: Will Raimundo and Maya be okay? Will Chase remain good? Stay tuned for all this and part 1 of the Season 3 finale coming soon on the Power of Five!)


	48. The Final Wudai Quest

Chapter 48

The final Wudai Quest

The monks are back at the temple and are using the newly recovered Angel's Blessing Shen Gong Wu on Raimundo. When the glow faded Raimundo woke up and sprang to his feet.

"Hold on partner, you should be getting your rest." Clay said putting a hand on Raimundo's shoulder as Omi took the Angel's blessing into Maya's cubicle. Raimundo went over with the others and he sighed, she was in worse shape then he had been.

"Angel's blessing." Omi said as the She Gong Wu glowed with Maya who woke up when the process was over.

"Good to see everyone is back to normal now." Maya said getting up

"Yes now everything is back to normal." Kimiko said as Maya unwrapped her now unbroken arm.

"Young monks I have an announcement to make." Master Fung said walking in like a ninja.

"Are you announcing the leader sir?" Omi asked.

"No Omi I'm giving the five of you a Wudai Quest, its to find the Rimora Elder and bring her here. She can cure Chase Young of his evil." Master Fung said handing Maya and Raimundo the Ying Yoyo and the Yang Yoyo.

"We have to go to the Ying- Yang World?" Maya asked glancing Questioningly at Master Fung who nodded.

"Yes she was trapped there many years ago by Hannibal, it's a dangerous journey I'm sure you can handle. Be careful young monks." Master Fung said as The kids went to get ready for the trip.

(AN: What will the Wudai Quest hold for our young monks? Stay Tuned for the second part of the Season 3 finale!)


	49. Into the Ying- Yang World

Chapter 49

Into the Ying- Yang World

"Are we ready guys?" Maya asked putting her back pack on.

"I believe so, lets tell Master Fung we're going." Raimundo said as the monks went to Master Fung who handed them the Yo yos.

"Be careful young monks, the Ying- Yang world is full of unknown danger." Master Fung said as they entered the portal to the Ying- Yang world.

"Woah its as crazy looking as a pig in a tutu." Clay said looking around the distorted world.

"Totally lets hurry and find this lady." Kimiko said shivering, a presence was felt surrounding them .

"Yeah lets go." Maya said as they hurried off, eventually falling into a world of mirrors.

"We must be getting close with this maze." Kimiko said as they continued. Soon getting out, all but Raimundo.

"Here I'll go back and find him, you guys go on ahead." Maya said going back in as the others continued.

"I reckon were here." Clay said as they arrived at an old worn out shack.

"How may I help you young Dragons in Training?" An elderly woman asked walking out, she was holding a staff.

"Chase Young wants to return to the side of good and we need your help." Omi said as they bowed to her.

"I will come with you, you do have the Ying and Yang Yoyos correct?" She asked.

"Our friend does, shes back at the Mirror maze." Kimiko said as they headed back to the maze where Maya and Raimundo were exiting.

"Are we ready to go?" Maya asked as everyone nodded, they went through the portal, unknown to them is that Raimundo has been possessed by their soon to be toughest foe yet.

(AN: Raimundo is possessed?! Oh no! By who is it and why is Raimundo the chosen possessed one? Stay tuned to find out! Also 70 reviews! Awesome!)


	50. The Jordan's whistle

Chapter 50!

The Jordan's whistle.

"We have a new Wu alert!" Dojo said slithering over to the monks.

"What is it dojo?" Kimiko asked as Dojo took out the Ancient Scroll.

"It's the Jordan's Whistle, it can be used to change the rules of any showdown." Dojo said

"We better hurry and get it then." Omi said as they hopped onto Dojo and flew to Niagara Falls. Hannibal was alone there looking for the Wu.

"Well look what we have here, it's the…." Hannibal stares at Raimundo, "Disareno…" He said snarling.

"Whos that?" Maya asked as Hannibal pinned Raimundo to the wall.

"Disareno get out of him and return to the Ying- Yang world!" Hannibal said as Raimundo flipped Hannibal onto his back.

"Now that you blew my cover Bean I no longer have to stay quiet." Raimundo said, his voice was very deep and nothing like usual. "Heylin Wudai wind blade!" He said smashing Hannibal off the waterfall.

"Raimundo! I know your in there please you gotta fight this." Maya said running over.

"Theres no chance, I'm stronger than any of you." Disareno said using his powers to send the others flying back. Hannibal however has left with the Jordan's Whistle.

"I see there are new steps in order here." Disareno said taking out the Silver Manta Ray and using it too leave.

"We must inform Master Fung at once!" Omi said as they left on Dojo.

Back at the Temple…

"This is very troubling, just as were gaining an ally we loose one. We must get Disareno out of Raimundo. Before he gets a hold of the Zim Zom Bone." Master Fung said, he was so serious it was scary. Even Omi was a little shaky.

"Whats the rush Master Fung? The Zim Zom Bone is safe here." Kimiko said as Master Fung shook his head.

"No Kimiko it is not, Disareno will get it and enslave the entire world like he almost did many many years ago." He said as the monks looked at each other, they needed Raimundo back.

The Rimora elder soon reentered the room with Chase Young, "The effects of the Lao Mang Lo Soup have been reversed." She said as everyone noticed Chase come out with a smile, a kind one.

(AN: The 50th chapter! Wooo! Feels like just yesterday I posted Chapter 1! Anyway, Chase is good and Raimundo is possessed by an evil spirit! How will the monks cope with this? Will they be able to save the world again? Stay tuned to find out! )


	51. An alliance formed

Chapter 51

An alliance formed.

"Now remember the plan you guys, we need Disareno in our alliance." Hannibal chuckled to Wuya and The Sapphire Dragon.

"Now how do I get the Zim Zom Bone off the Xiaolin monks?" Disareno said pondering as Hannibal flew over on Ying- Ying.

"Disareno my old accomplice, are you interested in rejoining our little alliance?" Hannibal asked as Disareno put his hand under his(Raimundo's techniquely) chin.

"I suppose, with me, you, Wuya and the Sapphire Dragon we'll be unstoppable. This boy I possessed is strong so we won't go down easily." Disareno said shaking hands with Hannibal. This alliance was worse then the Invincible 4, Disareno was only ever beaten by the last Xiaolin Dragon of Lightning, Grandmaster Dashi over 1500 years ago.

Back at the Temple….

"There has to be a way to get Raimundo back without hurting him." Maya said pacing back and forth.

"Master Fung said that was the only way. Even the Remora Elder and Chase said so." Omi said

"I reckon we'll have to fight him." Clay said as Maya shook her head, this couldn't be happening. A blast then blows the gate open, the minks run to see who it was.

(AN: The most powerful alliance has been formed! Who's attacking the temple? Will Maya's nightmares finally come true? Stay Tuned to find out!)


	52. A Nightmare Realized

Chapter 52

A nightmare realized

The monks arrive at the gates, and see Hannibal and the others standing there. Disareno was going to the Wu vault.

"Maya go take care of Disareno, you might be able to bring Rai back." Kimiko said as Maya nods and goes in the Wu vault after Disareno.

"Stop right there Disareno!" Maya said stopping him just as he grabbed the Zim Zom Bone.

"What are you gonna do about it? You wouldn't hurt your boyfriend would you?" Disareno taunted knowing well Maya wouldn't hurt Raimundo.

"I don't have to hurt him to use this!" Maya said pulling out the Ruby of Ramses and using it to get back the Zim Zom Bone.

"Blade of the Nebula!" Disareno called using it to fling Maya back a few feat. "Heylin Wudai Wind Blade!" Disareno used his attack to throw Maya through the wall. He takes the Zim Zom Bone and Ruby of Ramses from her as she struggles up.

"C'mon guys lets go back we have plans to finish." Disareno said as they left.

(AN: The Villains got the Wu! Maya's nightmares are about to be realized. Or will the monks stop them in tome? Stay tuned for more of the Season 3 finale!)


	53. Going against orders

Chapter 53

Going against orders

"Young monks I forbid you from going after these villains, me and the other masters will put an end to them tomorrow." Master Fung said lookin at Chase and Master Monk Guan who nodded.

"But Master Fung we need to save Rai now." Maya said tapping her foot

"Maya these guys are too tough for the four of you, leave it to us." Master Fung said as Maya looked at them in shock and stormed off to her cubicle, something had to be done now.

"Maya partner what are you doing?" Clay asked her as she took out the Golden Tiger Claws and Thorn of Thunderbolt.

"Your not stopping me from going guys." Maya says as the others chuckled each pulling out a Wu.

"Who said we were coming to stop you?" Omi said

"We all want to save Rai, so we're coming too." Kimiko said as Maya smiled.

"Then what are we waiting for lets go." Maya said before Chase walked over

"And where are you four heading?" He asked with an eyebrow raised

"Uh nowhere." They said in unison as Chase shook his head and walked to Maya.

"The only way to get Raimundo back is to beat him in a showdown, but it doesn't have to be one on one." Chase said as he left.

"Okay guys lets go. Golden Tiger Claws!" Maya said as they all got in the portal created and arrived at Hannibal's HQ.

(AN: How will this end? Stay tuned for the exciting three part season finale coming soon! Leave a review! And check out my oneshots while you wait. Please and thankies!)


	54. A Showdown of Ultimate Destiny

Chapter 54

A Showdown of Ultimate Destiny

"Alright guys lets find the Zim Zom Bone and kick some evil buts okay?" Maya said as her friends nodded. They headed inside the Base and quickly know where they were going from the evil gloating going on.

"We must make haste my friends!" Omi said as everyone ran for the room that the gloating was coming from.

"Why look what the cat drag in, some persistent pests." Hannibal said as he was about to hand Disareno the Zim Zom Bone.

"Lets go guys, you know the plan." Kimiko said as they ran in different directions, Maya goes at Disareno and kicks the Zim Zom Bone from his hand. Gently of course.

"Here Omi catch" Maya said faking it to Omi but passing to Clay who fakes to Kimiko and passes to Omi. The Villains scramble to retrieve it. When Maya catches it again they smash her with their strongest attacks sending her flying back. She slumps against the wall and is seemingly unconscious. Disareno goes to pick it up when the Wu glows as he touches it.

"You were faking it?" He said as Maya gave a wink and smile,

"Disareno I Challenge you to a 4 way tag team Xiaolin Showdown!" Maya said as Disareno nodded

"Fine our Jordan's whistle, reversing mirror, Moby morpher, and Star Hinabi for your Orb of Tornami, Mantis Flip Coin, Third Arm Sash, and Eye of Dashi." Disareno said as Maya nodded.

"The name of the Game is to save the Damsel in Distress. First to get to her wins!"

"Lets go Xiaolin Showdown!" Everyone says simultaneously. Maya and Disareno start heading up the castle. Jack stands in the top of the tower in a dress waving a hankercheif.

"Save me!" He said as Disareno takes advantage of Maya's weakened state and uses the Star Hinabi to send her falling.

"Kim tag in." Maya called as Kimiko nodded and headed into the fight.

"Mantis flip coin!" Kimiko said using the Mantis Flip Coin to gain ground quickly.

"Sapphi tag in!" Disareno said as he swapped for the Sapphire Dragon. Both Kimiko and him reached the flat part of the middle of the castle at the same time. The Sapphire Dragon wacks Kimiko into the wall of the courtyard and inches toward her, before Clay tagged in.

"Third arm sash!" Clay said using the sash to shut the Sapphire Dragon's mouth before tossing it over the edge, The Sapphire Dragon than switches for Wuya. Who hits Clay with a green energy blast.

"I have your behind Clay." Omi said entering the fight tagging out Clay.

"Wudai Neptune Water!" Omi called blasting Wuya hard with a blast of water before Hannibal tags in for her.

"Moby Morpher!" Hannibal said Growing bigger and gaining more arms as he begins thrashing Omi.

"I'm coming Omi!" Maya called tagging in for him, then Hannibal used the Jordan's whistle to change the rules

"Xiaolin is no longer allowed substitutions, all Heylin are allowed in at the same time!" He said plain and proud, as Maya watched the rest of the villains enter the battlefield. She was on her own here.

(AN: This showdown has just gotten more rough! Its all up to Maya to win now unless she can get the Jordan's whistle off Hannibal. What will happen? Stay tuned to find out!)


	55. Love saves the day

Chapter 55

Love saves the day

Maya took out her staff, she wasn't going down easily. Even if it was one on four. "Bring it on!" Maya said getting ready as the villains all charged at her. She deflects Wuya with Repulse the Monkey before Hannibal grabbed her.

"Do you really think you can take all of us?" He said throwing Maya's staff over the edge and whipping her into the far wall.

"Heylin Wudai Wind Blade!" Disareno said as the other Villains all threw in their strongest attacks knocking Maya to the ground. Disareno for a second feels his control on Raimundo loosening when Maya didn't get up.

"Lets go get Little Miss Albino." Hannibal said as they headed for the top.

Inside of Maya's head flashbacks are playing of what her and Raimundo had been through together. Accompanied by the cheers of her fellow monks, Maya Manages to scramble to her feet.

"Wudai Lightning Storm!" Maya said combining her power with the Eye of Dashi to knock the Villains out of the way just as they were about to grab Jack. This however took the rest of her energy to pull off. The Jordan's Whistle lands at her side Just as she collapsed.

"Jordan's Whistle.. Xiaolin allowed to sub in again…." Maya said just before passing out. Omi takes her place and manages to Get Jack using the Orb of Tornami to propel himself upward. Winning them the Showdown.

"Ughhhh!" Disareno screamed as his spirit was propelled out of Raimundo. Master Fung enters with The Ying Yang yo-yos, and proceeds to send him back to the Ying- Yang world

"Young monks you have some explaining to do when we get back." Master Fung said looking at Maya and Raimundo who were both unconscious and Maya was in critical condition.

"All aboard the Dojo express!" Dojo said super sizing as the monks got on. They flew quickly towards the temple.

(AN: The battle was won, but at what cost? Will Maya be okay? What are Raimundo's thought on the situation? Stay tuned to find out on the Season 3 finale!)


	56. A leader rises!

Chapter 56

A leader rises.

"Raimundo you have awakened my friend!" Omi said as Raimundo walks into the meditation hall to meet his friends.

"Yeah I'm okay other than the pounding headache, where's Maya?" Raimundo asked scanning around.

"She's in her room still recovering, She got beat up pretty bad." Kimiko said as Raimundo nodded and went to Maya's Cublicle and sat next to where she was asleep.

"I'm so sorry, If I hadn't got lost in that maze none of this would've happened." Raimundo said leaning and kissing Maya on the forehead. She stirs then and weakly opens her eyes.

"Rai your back…" Maya said

"Yep I am, but you get your rest okay?" Raimundo said as Maya nods shutting her eyes.

The next day all the monks stand in front of Master Fung in the Meditation Hall, they had been called for the announcement they had been waiting for. Who would he choose as leader,

"You have all come a long way from the time you first came into these grounds, but only one can rise to the position of leader, and that someone is about to be revealed." Master Fung said as the monks looked at each other, Maya's outfit was surrounded by a yellow hue as it changed. Now it was A Black top with a yellow lightning bolt stitched on the right side sleeve, with a red sash and black pants.

"Congratulations Maya you have earned it." Master Fung said as Maya looked in disbelief, she couldn't believe she was made leader. Her friends hugged her and congratulated her. Even Omi, who always wanted to be leader.

"Hey Maya can I come in a second?" Raimundo asked peeking in Maya's cubicle later that night.

"Sure Rai whats up?" Maya asked as he sat next to her on the floor

"You have seemed off since you were announced leader, is something wrong?" Raimundo asked

"I'm just nervous is all, What if I mess up?" Maya asked

"Then we'll all help you fix it, don't worry, you'll be a fantastic leader." Raimundo said hugging Maya.

"You really think so." Maya asked as Raimundo put his Fingers under her chin.

"I know so." Raimundo said before he kissed her.

(AN: Season 3's ending! 2 of three picked Maya with Omi having one vote. Thank you snheetah, Toxicswallow, FanXiaolinShowdown, and that really nice guest reviewer for reviewing almost every chapter since season 2! Stay tuned for season 4 coming soon!)


	57. The task at hand

Chapter 57

The task at hand

The monks walked into the temple beaten to a pulp, Hannibal and his crew did a number on all of them as always. Maya bangs her head against the wall, why did she seem to have gotten worse since becoming leader.

"I can't believe we lost the third Shen Gong Wu this month." Kimiko said as everyone took a seat in the Meditation hall.

"Yes we have lost our feel." Omi said

"You mean lost our touch Omi, can't you at least try to get these sayings right!" Raimundo snapped at Omi.

"Rai partner, no need to snap at Omi." Clay said putting a hand on the Brazilian's shoulder.

"Your right sorry little buddy." Raimundo said half- heartedly, he looked over at Maya with concern, this was bad for her confidence.

"If Master Fung didn't make me leader, this wouldn't have happened." Maya said looking down at the floor.

"Young monks, did you obtain the eagle scope?" Master Fung asked walking in.

"No Master Fung, we lost yet another Wu to the Invincible 4." Raimundo said throwing his hands in the air.

"Then we must find the Fountain of Wui before Hannibal does. If he gets that Wu then they will have all the knowledge in the Universe at their hands." Master Fung said as everyone gasped.

"They'll know Everything?" Omi questioned.

"Yes including the best strategy to use to take over the world." Master Fung said, Maya kept a straight face. On the inside her confidence was gone, she believed she wasn't fit for the leadership position. And now the world needed a good leader at it's head. Could it be her?

(AN: I'm back! Yes The Power of Five is back with season 4! Maya's confidence is shot! The Fountain of Wui can decide the fate of the World! How will this effect the outcome of the Season 4 opener? Stay tuned to find out!)


	58. Raimundo's pep talk

Chapter 58

Raimundo's pep talk

"Maya are you in here?" Raimundo called walking up the stairs to Maya's tree house, she had disappeared once again. He knew the stress was getting to her, and he wanted to help boost her confidence. Sure enough, Maya was sitting in the corner with her head buried in her hands.

"What do you want Rai?" She mumbled not looking up. Raimundo walked over to her and held her close.

"Maya I just want to know what is eating at you. Your not acting like yourself lately." Raimundo said as Maya looked at him.

"I can only lead apparently when I'm not actually the leader. Now it's like I lost my touch." She cuddling closer to Raimundo.

"Maya you are the strongest girl I know, you never let your nerves get the best of you. You have taken down tough villains by yourself and led the team through so much, Master Fung trusts that you can do this, and so does everyone else. You gotta believe in yourself and everything will be fine." Raimundo said watching Maya's face slightly brighten.

"You think so Rai?" Maya asked as Raimundo locked his lips with hers. Breaking apart seconds later, he looks her in the eyes with a smile

"I know so." he said Kissing her again, Maya seemed to regain her confidence.


	59. Chase's final choice

Chapter 59

Chase's final choice.

"Kids! The Fountain of Wui has finally revealed itself." Dojo said interrupting the training session.

"Where is it Dojo?" Maya asked looking at the worried dragon.

"Somewhere on the temple grounds." Dojo said as everyone immediately scattered to find it.

"Alright boys lets find that Wu!" Hannibal said crashing through the temple gates with the Saphire Dragon, Gigi, and Sibini. Maya then called out to her friends.

"Everyone find that WU!" She said before being tripped by Hannibal,

"Well look what we have here, the newest Shoku Warrior. Give me your best shot." Hannibal said coaxing her.

"Fine with me, Shoku Lightning explosion!" Maya said calling out her newest elemental attack. Hannibal took out the reversing Mirror just as it was about to hit him.

"Reversin' Mirror!" He said as the Attack bounced off the Wu and hit Maya in an electrically charged explosion. Maya gets up shakily and looks at Hannibal. She needed to get the Reversing mirror off of him.

"Relámpago staff!" She called throwing it at Hannibal's arm, he dodges giving Maya enough time to kick it away from him.

"Not bad for a twerp, but take this!" Hannibal said using the Moby Morpher to Transform into the Ancient Bird of Light.

"Oh great!" Maya said as Hannibal used the Bird's powers to Send Several Light Beams at her. Everyone of them hit. Maya stands up shaky on her feat and looks at Hannibal. Her vision was clouding over, Hannibal smiles slamming her with another light beam square in the chest through the Shen Gong Wu vault wall. Chase then came running over. Maya was laying on the floor struggling to fill her lungs with air

"Not a step further Chase, one wrong move and I'll finish her now." Hannibal said back in his real form, one of his arms ready to snap Maya's neck.

"What do you want Hannibal?" Chase said backing off.

"Simple, for you to drink the Lao Mang Lo Soup again, we need you on out side Chase." Hannibal said watching Chase's every move.

"If I do will you spare her?" Chase asked ready to concede defeat.

"I reckon that's a deal. You better hurry though, this little girl is almost ready to take her last." Hannibal said throwing Chase a container with the soup inside. Chase looks at the container then at Maya several times before opening it. He shut his eyes whilehe drank the evil soup. He then transforms into his evil reptilian form.

"Good boy, now lets gather the troops and complete faze two." He said picking Maya up and calling the rest of the Invincible 4. Sibini was carrying the Fountain of Wui.

"Lets go, we have the keys to the mother load. He said as they left. The Saphire Dragon Finished knocking the other monks around and joined his team.

"Maya and Chase are gone!" Raimundo said getting up to go after them, but fell back down wincing. The Sapphire Dragon managed to break a rib.

"Rai you're in no shape to go anywhere except the infirmary." Kimiko said as they helped him there.

Later at the Invincible 4's Hideout…

"You'll never get away with this Hannibal" Maya said weakly, she was hooked up to the inside of a machine.

"Actually m'dear, I will. Once I get the Key of Light out of you, no one can stop me." Hannibal said chuckling. The Key of light opened the Chest of the Seven Seas, and it was a power inside one person. The Dragon of Lightning. The Chest of the Seven Seas contained the most evil Wu ever, and Hannibal was going to get it.

"And once the Key of Light is mine, you'll be disposed of." He said switching on the machine, beginning the painful process of ripping the power out of Maya forcefully.

Maya shut her eyes and resisted, She was going to out last the machine if it killed her. Hannibal would not get the Key of Light.

(AN: Whats going to happen next? With Chase evil again how will the monks cope? Will they save Maya in time? Or will Hannibal get The Key of Light? Will Maya resist it too long and loose her life because of the strain? Stay Tuned to find out on the next chapter of The Power of Five!)


	60. Who gets The Key of Light?

Chapter 60

Who gets The Key of Light?

"Just give in to the pain Maya, it'll be over quicker." Hannibal said the next day; Maya was still resisting the machine.

"Never Bean…." She said straining the words out. She was on the verge of unconsciousness, the strain was too much. Her chest injury wasn't helping matters either.

"Suit yourself, it's only…" Hannibal did not finish before Master Fung and Master Monk Guan crash through the wall.

"Let her go Invincible 4!" Master Monk Guan said As Chase stepped up.

"Not with her will about to cave, you have to fight through us to get to her." Chase said growling.

"Fine then." He said as they went to fight the Invincible 4 and Chase. Raimundo appears after he had used the Golden Tiger Claws.

"Maya! Are you okay?" He called going over to the machine as fast as he could with a broken rib.

"Yeah Rai! I'm just fine!" Maya said gritting through her teeth.

"Sorry standard question. I'll get you out of here." Rai said. "Wudai Star Wind!" The attack did nothing, not even dent it.

"It's no use Rai…. There's only one way to end this so they don't get the key of light." Maya said her eyes drooping.

"Maya don't do it, you'll be killed!" Raimundo said

"It's the only way, get Master Fung and Guany out of here, if I go, the villains are coming with me." Maya said smiling at Rai.

"Then I have to tell you that I love you Maya, this was my last chance." He said as Maya watched him go and get the Masters out. Maya shut her eyes and focused the last of her strength.

"Shoku Lightning Explosion…" She whispered drifting into unconsciousness. Then the Machine blew up blasting the villains out. Maya is blasted into the far wall of the base, and lays on the ground motionless.

(AN: Maya has saved the Key of Light from the villains! But, at what cost did it come? Will Maya be okay? Or is this the end? Stay tuned to find out on the Power of Five!)


	61. The newest Helper

Chapter 61

The newest helper

Maya felt energy filling her, from The Angel's Blessing. The process replenished her weakened state, and she slowly opened her heavy eyes. Her vision was clouded but she could make out what seemed to be a boy kneeling at her side.

"Are you alright miss?" He asked curiously as he helped Maya into a sitting position

"I suppose, no broken bones at least. Thanks," Maya smiled, "What's your name?" She asked as her vision cleared up abit.

"James, c'mon lets get you to the temple." James replied helping her up.

"How'd you get the Angel's Blessing?" Maya asked, Chase had that Wu last.

"Ummm… I found it." James said as Maya looked at him with suspicion, There was no way he simply found the Angel's Blessing. They headed back towards the Xiaolin Temple.

Maya is swamped upon entering the grounds by her comrades. Raimundo is first to hug her,

"Maya! You're okay!" He said with a wide grin. Maya kissed him and nodded.

"I love you too Rai." She whispered in his ear remembering what he had told her when she was in the machine.

"Maya, who's this guy?" Omi asked eyeing up James.

"I'm James, the helpful bystander. I saved Maya here just in time." He said as Maya continued to eye him suspiciously, something about James was very odd. She would get to the bottom of this.


	62. Suspicions arise

Chapter 62

Suspicions arise

"Yes I have gained their trust, proceeding with phase B." James said on his phone, he was talking to Hannibal. He was with the evils trying to get the Key of Light. But nobody knew it yet.

"So what's Phase B?" Maya asked leaning against the doorway.

"None of your business, why?" James retorted, Maya walked up to him and got in his face.

"You may have gotten n everyone else's good side, but I have my suspicions, there is no way you should have had The Angel's Blessing. And that little conversation did nothing but set fire to my suspicions." Maya said as James through his hands up

"What ever kid, but remember one thing. Sleep with your eyes open." James said walking away. Maya fumed watching him leave. James was not on their side, but she didn't have the proof to go to the others with. She would get that proof.

(AN: Woo-hoo! James is evil! Maya knows it, but will anyone else believe it? Will the Villains ever get the Key of Light? Stay Tuned to find out!)


	63. James reveals his true character

Chapter 63

James reveals his true character

Maya leans against the temple wall, no one believed that James was evil. Maya was very frustrated and unfocused.

"Maya! Come here! They're back!" She heard Raimundo call for her. Maya quickly snapped her attention to the matter at hand. James casually stood next to the monks and grinned.

"Well we can do this the easy way or the Hard way, but either way you will face a humiliating defeat!" Omi said stepping up to the plate. Hannibal chuckled swatting the small yellow monk like a fly.

"Well its six against five, there's no way you can win." Chase said

"I'd check your math partner, there's six of us against the five of you." Clay pointed out as James casually walked to Hannibal's side.

"You guys should have listened to Maya, she was right." He said evilly as Hannibal picked up a small blaster like device.

"The Key of Light is ours! This is the way to quicken the process of taking out the key." Hannibal said firing at Maya. Who jumped out of the way. It destroyed the wall of the Meditation hall behind her.

"It destroys what ever doesn't have the Key of Light." Maya said drawing the conclusion. She watched the Sapphire Dragon quickly take out Omi, Kimiko, and Clay. Raimundo was holding his own dodging the Sapphire blasts.

"Maya! Run before they get you." Raimundo called to her as he attacked Hannibal. Maya ran to his side as he got hit by a vine in the ribs. He was grimacing as he tried getting up. Hannibal aimed his blaster at him and got ready to fire.

"Bye bye fool." Hannibal said as he fired, Maya made a split second decision and jumped in front of Raimundo to take the blast. The Key of Light flies to Hannibal after she gets hit. He puts it in a small box and smiles.

"We're almost done here boys. Chase do your job." Hannibal said as Chase walked over to a weakened Maya and pinned her to the Ground in his reptilian form. Maya shook knowing what was going to happen. Chase extended his claws and slashed at Maya's one good eye, leaving a deep gash across it. Matching the scar on her left eye to a tee. Maya's vision blacked out, she had lost both eyes now.

Maya was blind.

(AN: How will Maya deal with being blinded in both eyes now? When will Hannibal use the Key of Light? Will Raimundo be able to do anything with his bad ribs? Stay tuned to find out!)


	64. The quest for the Treasure of the Blind

Chapter 64

The quest for the Treasure of the Blind Swordsman.

Raimundo couldn't believe it, Chase had slashed Maya's good eye. Too top it off the other monks were sapphire statues and Hannibal had the Key of Light. A few hours had passed since then and Him and Maya were trying to figure out what to do.

"Are you sure you can't see anything Maya?" Raimundo asked worried. Maya hadn't looking to good lately since the fight with Hannibal in the base.

"Yeah, I can't see anything Rai." She answered with annoyance, her heart had been slowing down and now she had to deal with no sight. Master Fung appears behind her with a concerned look on his face.

"Young monks, I have a quest for you." He said as Maya and Raimundo looked at him questioningly.

"Master Fung, I don't think me and Rai can go on a quest in our current states." Maya said honestly doubting their chances.

"Ah, but this quest will fix your problems and prepare you for the fight against Hannibal's forces." Master Fung said grabbing their attention.

"So what's the quest Fungmeister?" Raimundo asked casually.

"You must find the Treasure of the Blind Swordsman, it will grant you your wishes, and teach you necessary knowledge." Master Fung said watching Raimundo's face light up, Maya's face stayed the same. She wasn't as excited.

"Leave when ready young monks, and take dojo with you." He said watching the pint sized dragon come into the room.

"Why do I always get dragged into these messes." He groaned as they left the grounds with a map in hand. The Treasure of the Blind Swordsman would solve their problems. Or at least lessen them .

(AN: The Quest begins! Maya and Rai begin the dangerous journey for the Treasure of the Blind Swordsman. What chaos will ensure? Stay tuned to find out!)


	65. Decision time

Chapter 65

Decision time

"Alright kiddies, here we are. The cave of Samsus." Dojo said flying down to the all too familiar cave. Raimundo leads Maya inside with caution. Maya stops suddenly.

"What's up?" Raimundo asked

"I think I heard something." Maya replied, Raimundo shook his head.

"You must be imagining it, I didn't hear anything." He said as they continued. Maya turned around a few feet farther and sighed. James was there and Charging them. She couldn't see him but she heard him clear as day.

"Repulse the Monkey!" Maya called flinging James back a few feet. Raimundo turned to see him and sighed.

"Of course…" Raimundo said taking Maya's hand and walking down the path. James smirked, Maya couldn't see and Raimundo had broken ribs, this would be easy.

"I think we're here." Raimundo said walking into a part of the cave with large crystals on the walls.

"So where's The Treasure of The Blind Swordsman?" Maya asked as Raimundo led her to where a pedestal stood with a shiny box on top.

"Right here." Raimundo said as he put Maya's hands on the lid. A beam of dark energy then hit both of them away from the box. James stepped over to Raimundo and gathered the Dark Energy in his hand. He fired at Point Blank range Raimundo slides into the wall and doesn't move.

"One down. One to…" James said as Lightning struck him, he had given up his position and was blasted out of the Cave. Maya goes to where she heard Raimundo hit the wall and feels for a pulse, there was none.

"Rai!" Maya cried trying to wake him up, not believing he was dead. She cradles him trying to make sense of the situation. That's when The Treasure of the Blind Swordsman opened, revealing a ghostly warrior.

"Young warrior, you have one wish I can grant you. Choose wisely." The Swordsman's ghost said as Maya thought, what should her wish be? She knew what she wanted in seconds.

(AN: I'm gonna leave this at a cliff hanger, because I'm awesome like that. What will Maya's wish be? Will she save Raimundo? Stay tuned to Find out!)


	66. Magical Intervention

Chapter 66

Magical intervention

"Blind Swordsman, please I want you to save Rai. That is my wish." Maya said making the Ghostly warrior tilt his head.

"Are you sure young warrior? You Could fix your eyesight." He said waiting for Maya's reply. He was testing her loyalty.

"I'm sure, Rai's worth more then my eyesight." Maya said as the Blind Swordsman nodded and lifted his hands in the air. A light engulfed Raimundo as life filled him again. He coughs and opens his eyes. He saw Maya smiling at him with tears in her eyes.

"Rai! Your alive!" Maya said helping him sit up. Raimundo notices her eyes were still blinded.

"Maya, you should have fixed your eyes, now you'll never see." Raimundo said putting a finger under her chin/

"Rai.. I can live without my eyes, but I can't live without seeing you." Maya said.

"You're the best Maya, I wish you had your eyes back." Raimundo said noticing the Treasure of the Blind Swordsman was closed. He kissed Maya, and a spark goes off between them. A light engulfs Maya, Raimundo catches her as she falls back. Quickly he notices the scar and the cut on her eyes were gone. Maya opens her eyes and looks up at Raimundo.

"Rai, I can see!" Maya said happily, she had her complete vision back. Both eyes were fixed. They looked at the Treasure of The Blind Swordsman which had reopened.

"Raimundo, your wish has been granted. Go forth and defeat evil and save the world." The Blind Swordsman said returning to his box. Maya looked at Raimundo with hopeful eyes, confidence restored.

(AN: Maya and Raimundo have finished their quest! What awaits them at the temple? With both of Maya's eyes restored how will the end result turn out? Also whoever gives The Power of Five it's 100th review will get a oneshot of their favorite pairing their made by me. It has to be Xiaolin Showdown though!

Pairings:

RaimundoxMaya

ClayxKimiko

OmixCheeseballs

WuyaxJack

Stay tuned!)


	67. Breaking the seal

Chapter 67'

Breaking the seal.

Maya and Raimundo are flying on dojo towards the temple, immediately they notice something was wrong.

"There's no one here." Maya said as Dojo flew down and landed. Maya and Raimundo got off and he shrunk to his smaller size.

"This is very strange." Raimundo said walking around the grounds, and then stopping when he got to where the meditation hall was collapsed.

"Maya! Get over here." Raimundo said running over to the rubble of the Meditation hall.

"What happened here?" Maya asked when she saw it.

"The Amuza Trumpet is ours!" Hanibal Laughed emerging from the rubble unharmed.

"That's the ultimate Wu?" Maya said shocked as her eye twitched. She heard about this one, it would unleash the Zeraphis. The Ultimate Evil that would plunge the world into 1000 years of darkness.

"Yes because of the Key of Light we were able to bring the Wu back from its seal. No one can stop us now!" Hannibal laughed as he pulled out the Kazuzu Atom.

"This is goodbye." Hannibal said aiming at them.

"Oh no you don't ." Dojo said breathing Fire on Hannibal. He had Omi Clay and Kimiko on his back. He used the time to get them out of statue form. "Hop on you two." He said as Maya and Raimundo hopped on Dojo.

"What about Master Fung?" Maya asked. The other monks looked down when she mentioned Master Fung. Something bad had happened.

(AN: So what happened to Master Fung? Where are the kids heading now? The Ultimate Evil Wu is in the hands of evil! Will the Zeraphis be awakened? Stay tuned to find out next time on The Power of Five!)


	68. The risk of a vengeful spirit

Chapter 68

The risk of a vengeful spirit

"What do you mean Master Fung was sent into the Ying Yang World!" Maya said when they landed. Dojo got smaller and crawled onto Omi's shoulder. He had flown them to Maya's tree house. They all quickly piled inside.

"When Dojo freed us from being sapphire statues, Chase used the Ying yoyo to send Master Fung into the Ying- Yang world." Dojo said.

"We have to go find him." Maya said, but then it hit her. She forgot about Disareno.

"We only have the Yang yoyo. We'll turn evil if we go in with just one." Raimundo said as the group let out a sigh.

"Then we'll have to get it from Chase." Kimiko said. Maya looked down. Something had to be done now.

"Do we have the reversing mirror?" Maya said looking at Dojo. One by one he popped Shen Gong Wu out of his ear. He used the Changing chopsticks then to get them to regular size.

The reversing mirror luckily was one of them. And the Yang Yoyo was as well.

"Maya what are you thinking?" Clay asked as she took the Reversing Mirror and Yang Yoyo.

"I'm going after Master Fung. The reversing Mirror will keep me from becoming evil." She said before Raimundo grabbed her hand, looking in worry.

"What if Disareno possesses you like he did to me? He's really strong and he hates you." Raimundo said as Maya shook her head.

"It's the only way to save Master Fung. I have to try." Maya said.

"I'll go with you." Raimundo said.

"No Rai, you're needed here, to stop Hannibal. You're the leader until I get back Rai." Maya said hugging him before leaving into the Ying- Yang world

(AN: Maya is in the Ying- Yang world! Will she save Master Fung? Will Disareno take his revenge? Stay tuned to find out!)


	69. Into the Ying Yang World

Chapter 69

Into the Ying Yang World

"Well here I am, Where do I start?" Maya said to herself as she entered the Ying Yang world. She was a little nervous.

This time she was truly on her own.

"Well, well well. Look what we have here. My old nemesis here to give up her will." Disareno's spirit said as it materialized in front of her. Maya stepped back and went into a fighting stance.

"Leave me alone Disareno. You Can't break me and you know that," She teases.

"We'll see about that." Disareno said as his spirit got closer to her, Maya instinctively runs. She then trips over something.

It was Master Fung.

"He's meditating?" Maya said before taking out the Reversing mirror and Yoyo.

"Time to go." She said As she opened the portal back to the regular world, Disareno's spirit went inside of her.

"Get out of my head!" Maya said before her eyes flashed a red color. They flashed between brown and red several times before she exits through the portal with Master Fung.

(Did Maya loose the fight against Disareno? What condition is the world in now? Is Maya going to be herself? Stay tuned to find out!)


	70. What ever it takes…

Chapter 70

What ever it takes…

"Maya! You're back! And you brought the Fungmeister." Raimundo said .

"I'm guessing you are most unharmed." Omi asked, Maya's eyes stayed shut and she didn't say anything.

"Maya partner? Is something the matter?" Clay asked. Maya squinted and started twitching.

"Guys, Disareno is back." She mustered out and opened her eyes. They were going between red and brown.

"What do you mean?" Kimiko asked.

"I mean he's in my head." Maya said as Raimundo put a hand on her shoulder in worry.

"Maya you have to fight it. You're stronger then him." Raimundo urged.

"Rai, I can't fight it anymore! I need you to promise me something." She mustered, Disareno's control getting greater.

"What is it?" Raimundo asked.

"If I can't break his control, I need you to do what ever it takes to stop him." Maya said as the Golden Tiger Claws came off her belt and onto her wrist. Her eyes turned solid red.

"See you later loosers!" Disareno said using the Golden Tiger Claws to get out of there, Maya was lost.

(Now Maya is under Disareno's control! Will Raimundo have to do what ever it takes? Stay tuned to Find out!


	71. Going in alone

Chapter 71

Going in alone

"Rai, we have to stop these villains." Kimiko said.

"No we have to get Disareno out of Maya. Which means a Xiaolin Showdown with her." Raimundo said.

"That's gonna be a tough one. It was hard enough fighting you when Disareno was controlling you." Kimiko said and thought.

"I'll go alone and find her. It's my job to stop her if things get out of hand." Raimundo said not wanting to think about it. He knew what he might have to do, but he didn't want to do it.

"Are you sure Rai? What if you get hurt?" Clay asked.

"I'll be okay, Maya is still in there some where. I was able to fight it a little, I'm sure she can." Raimundo said pulling out the Golden Tiger Claws.

"I'll be back" He said using them to get to Maya's location.

When he got there, Chase was there with her. Chase was going to make sure Maya stayed possessed.


	72. The Hardest Fight

Chapter 72

The hardest fight.

"So Raimundo, you have come to save your Girlfriend? How sickening." Chase said Raimundo feels his blood boil, especially when he looked at Maya. She was under Disareno's control and he hated it.

"Shut it Chase!" He said with his eye twitching. Chase twirled the Ying Yoyo in his hand and smirked.

"I know you want this too." Chase said throwing it in the middle of them. Raimundo watched carefully inching towards it. Just as he grabbed it Maya was there and Chase.

"Looks like you set me up." Raimundo said shaking with anger.

"Yes I did. Because I'm much smarter then you." Chase said as a evil and familiar voice spoke up from by Raimundo.

"Looks like I got here just in time for a Showdown huh?" Hannibal said grinning evily. Raimundo sighs.

"I challenge the three of you to a Xiaolin Showdown." Raimundo finally said.

"Fine Disareno's thorn of Thunderbolt, Hannibal's Moby Morpher, and your Golden Tiger Claws for my Ruby of Ramses." Chase said.

"The name of the game is knock your opponent out of the ring. Anything goes fighting style." Hannibal said as everyone nodded.

"Lets go Xiaolin Showdown!" They call Simultaneously. Raimundo looked around their field. He hated to admit it, but he needed help. And he needed to ask Hannibal for it.

"Bean Dude, I need your help in this." Raimundo said hoping Hannibal would say yes.


End file.
